Infiltration chez les geeks
by mangafana
Summary: Heero et Duo, des preventers américains, sont envoyés à Londres faire équipe avec les preventers anglais, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei afin d'arrêter un voleur. Heero se fait alors passé pour le mari geek de Trowa pour se rapprocher de la cible. C'est une UA de 10 chapitres. Yaoï/slash TrowaxHeero et DuoxQuatre avec pas mal de langage cru et de grossièretés. Vous êtes prévenus !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : infiltration chez les geeks

Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï TrowaxHeero et en arrière plan DuoxQuatre et c'est aussi un UA.

Et oui, c'est vrai, c'est ma troisième fic GW en peu de temps. Je suis inspiré en ce moment.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang étaient tranquillement installés dans le bureau de leur supérieur, Lady Une, au QG des Preventers de Londres.

Cette dernière les avait convoqué, avait demandé à sa secrétaire de les installés, mais n'était actuellement pas présente.

Les trois hommes, assis sur trois des cinq chaises installées devant le bureau de leur chef, étaient tous biens différents.

Wufei Chang, d'origine Asiatique, était un homme aux yeux et aux longs cheveux noirs. D'apparence sobre et dure, il n'en était pas moins efficace et apprécié de ses collègues et il était également le bras droit de Lady Une.

A ses côtés se trouvait Quatre. D'apparence juvénile malgré ses 27 ans, il était blond aux yeux bleus avec un air aimable et agréable sur le visage.

La dernière chaise occupée du bureau l'était pas un homme tout en longueur. Trowa était en effet très grand, presque 2m10, avec d'incroyable yeux vert, bien que l'un d'eux soit perpétuellement caché par une mèche de cheveux bruns.

Enfin, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit sur leur supérieur, Lady Une, une femme à l'air strict, portant perpétuellement les macarons de la princesse Leïa de Star Wars comme coiffure et d'épaisses lunettes sur le nez.

-Messieurs, pardonnez mon retard, l'avion de nos invités à eu du retard et je tenais à les accueillir moi-même.

Les trois hommes se levèrent et se tournèrent pour voir leur chef laisser la porte ouverte pour faire rentrer deux hommes.

Les nouveaux venus étaient très dissemblables. L'un d'entre eux arborait un gigantesque sourire malgré ses habits d'un noir profond et avait une longue natte châtaine qui lui descendait jusqu'aux fesses ainsi que de très beaux yeux d'une couleur améthyste inhabituelle.

L'autre personne, comme Wufei, devait avoir des origines asiatiques qui se répercutaient dans ses yeux légèrement bridés et sa peau semblant naturellement dorée. Il avait les cheveux bruns tellement ébouriffés qu'on se demandait comment ils pouvaient tous tenir dans des directions différentes et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, prouvant son métissage.

-Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous tous, que nous puissions commencer le briefing de mission.

Une fois tout le monde confortablement installé, Lady Une commença à parler.

-Avant de commencer à vous parler de la mission, je vais vous demander de vous présenter et de nous parler de votre spécialité.

Voyant l'air renfrogné des trois autres hommes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche, Quatre et Duo échangèrent un coup d'œil et Quatre se jeta à l'eau :

-Bon, aller, je commence. Je me nomme Quatre Raberba Winner, je suis le stratège des Preventers de Londres et accessoirement, le traducteur des silences de Trowa. Dit le blond en présentant le grand brun de la main.

-Oh, ça alors, c'est drôle ! Perso, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, ma spé, c'est de tuer les gens et je suis l'arrondisseur d'angle de Hee-chan !

-Le quoi ? S'étonna Wufei.

-L'arrondisseur d'angle. C'est-à-dire que si votre collègue, Trowa, ne parle pas, moi, le mien, il parle, mais il est tellement direct et dénué de tact que je dois passer derrière pour arrondir les angles et éviter que les gens ne s'énervent. Vas-y, Hee-chan, à toi. Dit le natté en donnant un coup de coude à son collègue.

-Heero Yuy, informatique.

-Oh, allez, Hee-chan, soit pas modeste, c'est un informaticien de génie et c'est aussi le commandant en second des Preventers de Washington D.C.

-Ferme-là, Duo.

-Pfff, c'est dingue ce que le décalage horaire te rend d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. A vous ! Dit Duo en gardant son sourire malgré la rebuffade de son collègue, en se tournant vers les deux derniers.

-… Trowa Barton, infiltration.

-Wufei Chang, entraînement physique.

-Je précise que l'agent Wufei est également mon adjoint. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, parlons de la mission. Vous devez sans doute vous étonner de la présence de deux agents venus tout droit des Etats-Unis. La mission que je vais vous donner est une mission conjointe et je compte sur vous pour collaborer efficacement.

Il y a trois mois, un vol a été commis à la National Bank de Washington mais c'était un vol … étrange. Maxwell, voulez-vous nous expliquer ?

-Oui m'dame. Alors en fait, i mois, la National Bank a été volé de plus 10 millions de Dollar de titre au porteur. Comme vous le savez, comme ses titres ne sont pas nominatifs, il suffit de se présenter avec dans n'importe quelle banque pour récupérer l'argent.

-Pour sortir pour 10 millions de Dollars d'une telle banque, le braquage a dû être impressionnant.

-Justement non, c'est là que le vol est étrange. Le mode opératoire était totalement inédit. Un jour de grande affluence à la banque, tout à coup, le serveur informatique de la banque a été piraté. Les alarmes incendies se sont déclenchées ainsi que les extincteurs automatiques, mouillant tout le monde, et les portes d'entrée se sont verrouillées. Tout le personnel s'est précipité sur les ordinateurs ou sur les portes pour les ouvrir et le soir, lorsque ces problèmes techniques ont été résolus et que les pompiers sont passés pour vérifier le matériels et une fois les excuses bien plates présentés aux clients retenus pendant le blocage, le directeur à fait le tour de la banque et a remarqué le vol.

-Comment ils s'y sont prit ?

-Simple et en même temps, ingénieux. Pendant que leur hacker faisait diversion et mettait le système informatique et d'incendie en vrac, il en profitait pour discrètement mettre les caméras en boucle et ouvrir la porte sécurisée menant aux bons qui étaient en attente de destruction mais toujours valides. Un complice dans la banque, employé ou client, nous ne savons pas, s'y est introduit et a volé les bons et nous soupçonnons qu'il les aura ensuite sorti d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-C'est plutôt vague, agent Maxwell.

-C'est clair ! Mais on n'a pas mieux. On ne sait pas du tout comment ils s'y sont prit !

-Mais … pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda Quatre.

-L'un des auteurs présumé du vol a émigré dans la banlieue de Londres et nous le soupçonnons de vouloir recommencer son casse ici, à la Banque of England.

-Du coup, vous êtes là pour prévenir ce vol en nous donnant le plus d'infos qu'on puisse transmettre à la banque ?

-Non. Dit Heero.

Les autre attendirent un mot de plus, mais Heero se mura à nouveau dans le silence.

-Ce que veux dire l'agent Yuy, c'est que nous voulons arrêter ces voleurs et non prévenir un potentiel futur vol. Deux d'entre vous vont donc s'infiltrer dans l'entourage de notre suspect. Comme notre suspect n'a aucun don en informatique, nous voulons lui placer sous le nez un expert en informatique pour le titiller un peu et l'inciter à vouloir recommencer. Ça sera bien sûr l'agent Yuy.

-Comment allez-vous l'introduire auprès de lui ?

-Notre suspect, Vic Brazal, est profondément encré dans la culture Geek. Nous lui mettons donc sous le nez un expert en informatique Geek.

-En tant que Geek, c'est moi qui devrait être en infiltration, mais à part surfer sur le web, je ne bite rien en informatique. Dit Duo. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça fait deux semaines que je joue avec Heero à tous les jeux possible et imaginable, qu'il lit mes mangas et mes comics et qu'il mate mes séries et mes films cultes. Il est au taquet !

-Mais comme de toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas laisser l'agent Yuy seul en infiltration, et comme il serai suspect qu'il emménage dans un quartier résidentiel seul, l'agent Barton l'accompagnera en tant que son mari.

A cette déclaration, le silence se fit dans la pièce.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, les agents Barton et Yuy étant gay, je ne pensais pas que ça poserai un problème.

-Pardonnez-moi, lady Une, mais comment savez-vous ça ? Insinueriez-vous que la base de données des Preventers répertorie également notre orientation sexuelle ? Vous savez bien sûr que c'est discriminatoire et surtout, illégal ! Dit doctement Quatre.

-Non, agent Winner, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Mais l'agent Yuy et l'agent Barton ne cachent pas leur sexualité, sans toutefois en faire étalage, et si je savais que l'agent Barton aimait les hommes, c'est le docteur J, le supérieur de l'agent Yuy, qui m'a suggéré ce plan et il se trouve que, le hasard faisant bien les choses, les deux hommes de la situation étaient tous les deux gays, l'un expert en informatique et l'autre, expert en infiltration.

-Ah la vieille bique, non mais je rêve !

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Lady Une d'un ton pincé.

-Ce vieux crouton de papy J, c'est vraiment une vieille carne manipulatrice, non ? Demanda Duo en se tournant vers son coéquipier.

-Hn. Répondit Heero en approuvant de la tête.

-C'est comme ça que vous parlez de votre supérieur ?

-Ben ouais, lui et G, son mari, sont mes tuteurs, je les appelle comme je veux. Dit Duo avec un grand sourire.

-… Bref, les agents Barton et Yuy se feront donc passé pour un couple de jeunes mariés qui viennent d'emménager dans le quartier. L'agent Barton ira au travail tous les jours tandis que l'agent Yuy restera dans la maison, il sera au chaumage, pour notre mission. Agent Wufei, vous serez leur agent de liaison et leur superviseur et les agents Winner et Maxwell seront chargés de la coordination et de la logistique. Des questions ?

-Ouais, sivouplait !

-Oui, agent Maxwell ?

-Sans vouloir remettre en cause la mission ou quoi, mais ça va être chaud ! Visiblement, Barton ne parle pas, Hee-chan parle, mais juste pour envoyer bouler les gens … en plus, ils ne se connaissent pas et ils doivent faire comme s'ils étaient mariés !

-C'est pourquoi j'ai prévu de les laisser s'habituer l'un à l'autre une semaine complète en les faisant habiter ensemble avant la mission. De plus, je compte sur leur professionnalisme pour faire des efforts. Je sais que l'agent Barton, en tant qu'expert en infiltration, à déjà effectué ce genre de mission avec brio et je suis sur qu'il saura influencer et guider favorablement son mari dans cette mission très importante pour nous. Rompez, messieurs.

Tous se levèrent et saluèrent avant de sortir du bureau. Wufei prit alors la parole :

-Venez dans mon bureau, nous pourrons voir les détails de l'opération. Dit-il, le nez plongé dans le dossier de mission que lui avait remis Une avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau.

Il les dirigea vers le bureau suivant, passa devant sa secrétaire personnelle en lui demandant d'emmener deux chaises supplémentaires.

Il rentra dans son bureau et tous purent voir une pièce rangée et propre, de façon presque clinique alors que le bureau croulait sous les dossiers. En voyant ça, Wufei demanda :

-Maggie, c'est quoi, ça ?

La secrétaire rentra dans le bureau, portant deux chaises dont Heero et Quatre la déchargèrent et dit :

-Les dossiers Z27 que vous vouliez vérifier avant qu'ils ne partent aux archives.

-Mais je ne voulais que les dossiers principaux !

-Ce sont les dossiers principaux !

-Quoi, tout ça ?

-Et j'ai mis une demi-heure à tout emmener alors je vous souhaite bon courage pour les lire.

-Humpf. Bon, Maggie, vous pouvez nous faire des cafés, s'il vous plait ? Combien ? Demanda Wufei en se tournant vers ces messiers.

Trowa hocha la tête et Quatre demanda :

-Un thé, c'est possible, s'il vous plait, Madame Lopez ?

-Deux, s'il vous plait. Surenchérie Heero.

-Et moi, je sais que j'abuse, mais si je pouvais avoir un chocolat chaud, vous seriez ma reine ! Dit Duo, tout sourire à la pauvre Maggie qui rougit furieusement. Elle se tourna vers Wufei et dit :

-D'accord, mais c'est exceptionnel. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, vous voulez un café, vous allez dans un café, vous voulez une lettre, vous demandez à votre secrétaire.

-Oui, Maggie, je sais, je vous remercie, vous êtes une perle ! Dit Wufei pour brosser la cinquantenaire dans le sens du poil pour avoir son café.

Maggie reparti en fermant la porte et Wufei soupira en enlevant la tonne de dossier de son bureau qu'il posa négligemment par terre.

Tous prirent place sur les chaises et attendirent les boissons. Une fois la porte définitivement fermée sur sa secrétaire, Wufei dit :

-Bon, alors, voyons ça. Tout d'abord, je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez bien d'accord avec ça … vous mettre en couple pour cette mission. Je peux comprendre que ça vous pose problème.

-Ce n'est pas tant que c'est un problème, mais certaines réactions sont encore assez vives en ce qui concerne les couples homosexuels, comment savez-vous que cette situation ne va pas nous desservir ? Demanda Heero.

-Je vois dans le dossier que Vic à un frère gay. Donc ça ne devrait pas être un problème. De plus, sa femme, Victoria, a été aperçue dans plusieurs manifestations de la gay pride aux Etats-Unis.

-C'est une blague ? Ils s'appellent Vic et Vic ?

-On ne choisi pas son conjoint sur son nom, Maxwell.

-Ça, c'est bien vrai. Moi-même, quand je prend un amant, je me fiche de son nom, mais j'avoue que j'ai un petit faible pour les blonds aux yeux bleus … Dit Duo en posant un coude sur son genou et en se penchant exagérément pour regarder Quatre, un grand sourire au lèvre et la natte pendant dans le vide.

Wufei observa ce manège et remarqua que c'était la première fois depuis presque 10 ans qu'il connaissait le blond, qu'il le voyait autant rougir. Ceci dit, comme il connaissait bien le blond, il remarqua également qu'il ne rougissait pas que de gêne mais aussi un peu de plaisir d'être l'objet d'une telle attention.

L'agent Yuy, les traits tirés, sans doute par le décalage horaire et la fatigue, se prit l'arrête du nez entre les doigts et soupira d'exaspération devant les pitreries de son binôme tout en secouant légèrement la tête. Trowa, quand à lui, avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres mais levait tout de même les yeux au ciel devant cette scène.

-Bon, écoutez, on va faire assez rapidement pour que nos hôtes puissent se reposer de leur voyage qui a duré … combien ?

-7 heures 38 minutes. Dit sobrement Yuy.

-Voilà. Donc il est 15h mais à Washington il est 10h, vous êtes donc parti à peu près à 2h00 du matin …

-Je suis passé chercher Hee-chan à son appart' à minuit.

-Donc ils sont bien fatigués, du coup, on va faire court. Déjà, il faudrait décider de votre lieu de résidence pendant cette semaine d'adaptation. Je …

-Et bien, je suggère que Heero aille dormir chez Trowa. Ils sont sensés être un couple donc il faut qu'ils évoluent dans un endroit qui soit personnel à au moins l'un d'entre eux. Si on les met dans un appart anonyme, ils ne vont pas faire connaissance. Dit Quatre en prenant sur lui d'appeler ses confrères américains par leur prénom.

-C'est une bonne idée, Quat-chan ! Dit Duo en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui fit revenir le rose sur la peau si blanche du jeune Raberba.

-Et du coup, pour éviter à l'agence de prendre un appart pour rien, Maxwell n'a qu'à habiter chez Quatre. Dit Trowa. C'était sa petite vengeance personnelle pour son meilleur ami pour avoir suggéré la cohabitation avec Yuy sans le consulter. De plus, il avait bien vu comment l'Américain regardait son meilleur ami et il était évident que Duo plaisait également à Quatre.

Quatre lui fit alors les gros yeux mais Wufei s'empressa de dire :

-Parfait, on fait comme ça. Je vous propose de partir maintenant, messieurs. Nos invités pourront se reposer chez vous et on se voit demain pour vraiment commencer à parler de la mission. Pour ma part, je vais en profiter pour potasser le dossier et prendre des arrangements.

-Cool. Eh, Hee-chan, n'oublie pas Kita.

-Kita ?

-Ouais, man, j'espère que t'es pas allergique aux poils de chat, c'est le chat de Hee-chan, il nous attend à la loge.

-C'est ton chat !

-Non, c'est le tien.

-Tu me l'as imposé.

-C'est un cadeau.

-J'en voulais pas !

-S'pas mon problème, c'est ton chat, maintenant. En plus, il est adorable !

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai appelé Kitanaidesu !

-C'est parce que tu es de mauvaise foie et je suis sur que maintenant, tu es ravi de l'avoir et tu ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.

-J'ai pas le choix, de toute façon, je ne vais pas l'abandonner maintenant ! S'insurgea Heero en se levant, suivit par son bruyant ami et Quatre.

Wufei, voyant Trowa se lever en dernier, lui demanda :

-Tu penses que ça va aller ?

-Il est très beau, je devrais facilement m'habituer.

-Haha, tu sais que tu va devoir le rendre après la mission …

-Dommage. Dit Trowa en refermant la porte derrière lui.

A suivre

Bon, alors, déjà, je sais que les systèmes informatiques et de sécurité ne sont pas sur le même réseau mais on va dire que pour ma fic, c'est possible.

Ensuite, Kitanaidesu, ça veut dire déchet (selon Google, ça vaut ce que ça vaut …).

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimé, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : infiltration chez les geeks

Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï TrowaxHeero et en arrière plan DuoxQuatre et c'est aussi un UA.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

En arrivant dans l'appartement de Trowa, c'est avec soulagement que Heero posa son sac et le panier de son chat. Les embouteillages à Londres étaient aussi redoutables que ceux de Washington !

-Je peux le faire sortir ? Il est resté en cage tout le voyage et même s'il n'est pas très actif, ça lui fera du bien de se dégourdir les pattes. Dit Heero en désignant la cage. Kita était en fait un chat tigré gris tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun et qui adorait la sieste.

-Hn, pas de soucis. Je n'ai pas de litière, en revanche.

-C'est pas un problème, j'avais prévu le coup.

Heero ouvrit la grille du chat qui sorti en s'étirant avant de se frotter contre les jambes de son propriétaire. Heero décapota alors le haut de la caisse et prit dans son sac de voyage, un sac transparent de litière qu'il versa dans la caisse de transport après en avoir retiré le coussin. Il remit le couvercle et la posa dans un coin de la pièce. Pendant que Kita faisait le tour de son nouvel environnement, Heero sortait de son sac deux gamelles et remplissait l'une de croquettes. Il se redressa et souri de voir Trowa courbé en deux pour caresser Kita qui se frottait contre ses jambes.

-J'ai besoin d'eau pour lui.

Trowa se releva si rapidement que Heero fut surprit de ne pas voir son dos se casser en deux.

-La cuisine est par là. Dit Trowa en le devançant. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas avoir un invité alors je n'ai pas grand-chose à manger, pour ce soir. Des pates et un reste de poulet, ça te va ? J'irai faire des courses demain.

-Ça ira parfaitement, merci. Désolé de nous imposer comme ça. Demain, je t'accompagnerai faire les courses pour prendre de la litière et des croquettes.

-Hum. Si tu veux, tu peux prendre une douche pour te délasser de ton voyage pendant que je prépare le repas.

Trowa lui présenta la salle de bain et lui montra ou étaient les serviettes.

-Fais comme chez toi et sers-toi de mes produits.

-Merci.

Trowa hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois sous la douche, a essayé de se détendre, Heero repensa à sa longue journée et à ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Le voyage en avion avait été interminable et il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil, contrairement à Duo qui avait ronflé comme un bienheureux contre son épaule.

Heureusement, Lady Une avait eu la gentillesse de venir les chercher elle-même et avait même mit les gyrophares au retour pour rentrer plus vite.

Cette femme avait l'air stricte mais professionnelle. Pourtant, Heero était persuadé d'avoir décelé en elle une lueur de folie. Mais bon.

Wufei, qui était chargé de superviser la mission avait lui aussi l'air très compétent et il lui serait facile de travailler avec lui.

Heero souri en pensant à Quatre. L'homme avait l'air d'un ange mais son diable de coéquipier allait se charger de lui. Il avait tout de suite repéré que Duo était intéressé et ce que Shinigami veux, Shinigami obtient.

Enfin, il visualisa Trowa. L'homme était très agréable physiquement, d'une grande taille, de beaux yeux verts, musclé mais pas trop … tout à fait son genre. Il était aussi très gentil et serviable et la cohabitation allait sans doute être assez facile avec eux. Ils semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

* * *

Trowa terminait de mettre la table quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai directement enfilé mon pyjama parce que je compte me coucher tout de suite après le repas.

Trowa dégluti et dit :

-Non, non, pas de problème.

Et en vérité, il n'y avait vraiment pas de problème, sauf que le nippon était encore plus sexy, comme ça. Son pyjama était constitué d'un boxer serré, moulant un attirail de taille et d'aspect respectable, surmontant des jambes musclées et bronzées, recouvertes de fins poils noir. Un teeshirt large complétait l'ensemble qui était vraiment très seyant.

-On va passer à table, alors, comme ça tu pourras te coucher plus rapidement.

-Merci mais … Du coup, il n'est que 17h30. Ça va faire tôt pour toi, non ?

-Je n'ai pas mangé ce midi, avec Quatre, on était sur un dossier, du coup, j'ai faim aussi, ça sera parfait de manger tôt.

Les deux hommes s'assirent et Trowa les servit. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence jusqu'à ce que Trowa dise :

-C'est drôle, mais je ne te voyais pas fan de Heavymetal.

-Pardon ? Demanda Heero, intrigué.

Trowa lui désigna alors son teeshirt noir sur lequel était marqué Heavymetal forever.

-Ah, ça, c'est un teeshirt de Duo.

-Oh … vous êtes ensemble ?

-Non … mais on l'a été.

-Et ce n'est pas trop dur de vous voir au boulot ?

-Non, on est sorti ensemble une semaine puis on s'est rendu compte que c'était fun au lit mais qu'on avait pas d'atomes crochus, rien qui pouvait nous retenir avec l'autre et il avait déjà d'autres propositions alors plutôt que de me tromper, il a préféré être honnête alors on s'est séparé en bonne entente. Au début, nous étions un peu gênés au boulot, mais après, c'est Duo, on ne peut ni lui résister ni être fâché contre lui alors on est devenu amis. Et maintenant, c'est mon meilleur ami et mon coéquipier.

-Vous êtes assez proche pour vous échanger vos affaires ?

-Hm, peu après notre rupture, il l'avait oublié chez moi et je le lui ai ramené et il m'a dit de le garder et de ne surtout jamais le laver comme ça, je pourrais dormir avec son odeur. J'ai essayé de l'étouffé avec sa natte pour avoir dit ça, mais je l'ai ramené chez moi, je l'ai lavé et je m'en sers comme pyjama … il est très confortable !

-Vous devez être très proche, tout de même, pour qu'il t'offre un chat.

-Tu parles. Mon chat s'appelle Kitanaidesu. En japonais, ça veux dire déchet et il s'appelle comme ça parce que un soir, il y a deux ans, Duo devait venir chez moi pour une soirée pizza/film et il est arrivé avec une boule de poile grise dans les mains, il l'avait trouvé dans une poubelle sur le chemin pour mon appart', il a embarqué la pizza et mon dvd, il m'a donné le chat et il est parti. Tu parles d'un ami !

Trowa ri de cette anecdote et demanda :

-Et malgré ça, tu as gardé le chat.

-Je prends toujours mes responsabilités même si on me donne un cadeau empoisonné. Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal d'être attendu à la maison par quelqu'un, même si ce n'est qu'un chat.

Il jeta un regard vers Kita qui était dans cet appartement comme chez lui et qui était étendu sur le dos de tout son long sur le canapé, prenant toute la place avec sa longue queue.

-Et toi et Quatre ? Demanda Heero pour changer de sujet.

\- Non, on n'a jamais essayé. On ne s'attire même pas l'un l'autre, même si je reconnais qu'il est très beau et que je sais qu'il me trouve du charme mais je ne me suis jamais imaginé avec lui. Rien que de le faire, ça me donne des frissons de dégout. Quatre, c'est comme mon petit frère … ou ma maman, ça dépend des moments.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne le connais pas encore mais tu as dû remarquer comme il était mignon et il est vraiment adorable. Il n'en a pas besoin mais j'ai envi de le protéger et de prendre soin de lui en permanence … et pourtant, de nous deux, c'est lui, le plus protecteur. Tu verras bientôt, il est toujours en train de s'assurer que tout le monde va bien, qu'on a besoin de rien, une vraie mère poule, même si il ne supporte pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

Heero vit la lueur d'humour dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et fut séduit par cet homme.

Le reste du repas se passa bien, en discussion amical et compliment sur la cuisine.

Heero aida Trowa à débarrasser et se senti tout à coup gauche. Trowa senti sa gène et décida de prendre les devants, alors qu'il tournait le dos à son hôte, pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle.

-Je te propose de dormir dans mon lit, avec moi. Etant donné que nous sommes sensé être marié, on dormira dans le même lit, pendant le sous-marin alors autant s'habituer.

-…

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Demanda Trowa, essayant de ne pas paraître nerveux.

-Non, enfin, si, je suis d'accord. Je me demandais … est-ce que ça t'embête de dormir la porte ouverte ? D'habitude, je ne supporte pas que Kita dorme avec moi mais vu que c'est un nouvel environnement pour lui, j'ai peur qu'il fasse du bruit, sinon.

Trowa fut content de lui tourner le dos à cause de la vaisselle parce qu'il ne voulait certainement pas que Heero se méprenne sur son sourire. Il ne se moquait pas, au contraire, il trouvait attendrissant que Heero prétende que Kita était une charge alors qu'il avait prit plus de place dans son sac pour sa litière et sa nourriture que pour ses habits et qu'il ne voulait pas que son chat dorme seul pour sa première nuit ici.

-Non, pas de soucis, ça me va, ne t'inquiète pas. On va dormir ? Demanda le brun en s'essuyant les mains.

Il guida Heero vers sa chambre, dont il avait changé les draps pendant que Heero prenait sa douche, et lui dit :

-Je t'en pris, installe toi, dors, fais comme chez toi. Je me brosse les dents, je me change et j'arrive.

Heero hocha la tête et regarda Trowa partir. Il se demanda brièvement de quel côté dormait Trowa en temps normal puis se résolu à s'installer et si ça ne lui allait pas, Trowa le lui dirai bien en revenant.

Il se coucha sur le côté gauche du lit, visage vers l'extérieur et eut juste le temps d'inspirer l'odeur de Trowa sur l'oreiller avant de s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque Trowa revint de ses ablutions, il resta figé devant le spectacle. Dans son lit, Heero s'était endormi, laissant partir son masque de glace qui semblait habituel pour laisser apparaitre son véritable visage. Il semblait bien et un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres sensuelles. Le drap léger, à peine nécessaire pour cet été londonien, avait glissé jusqu'à ces genoux, dévoilant ses cuisses fermes et musclées. Un mouvement attira l'attention de Trowa qui commençait à remonter vers les jolies fesses musclées et moulées dans son boxer d'Heero, vers la tête du lit. Dans le noir, il put distinguer une forme faisant un mouvement régulier, sur l'oreiller d'Heero. Il comprit alors que c'était Kita, allongé sur l'oreiller de Heero, entourant son maitre de ses pattes. Le mouvement régulier était la queue du greffier qui battait alors qu'il le regardait. Ses yeux luisaient dans le noir et semblait dire 'arrête de mater mon maitre et vient te coucher, je suis fatigué aussi mais je ne dormirais pas tant que tu ne dormiras pas non plus !'.

-Alors, Kita, tu veilles sur ton maître ? Murmura Trowa pour ne pas réveiller son bel endormi.

Il souleva le drap et se glissa dessous, prudent dans ses mouvements. Il murmura encore à l'attention du chat :

-Si je le prends dans mes bras, ça sera un peu tôt, non ?

Le félin lui répondit en baillant alors Trowa s'installa mieux pour dormir, apaisé par cette présence chaude auprès de lui et respirant la douce odeur de son savon sur une autre peau que la sienne. Il s'endormit alors au son de moteur que faisait le chat en ronronnant.

* * *

-Yo les gars, what's up ? Demanda Duo en criant presque, à l'arrivée de Heero et de Trowa.

-…

-Hn.

-Eh ben dit donc, ça a dû être sympa, la conversation, hier, entre vous. Bonjour l'ambiance. Ronchonna Duo.

-Pitié, Yuy, tu sais comment le faire taire ? Ils ne sont arrivés que depuis 10 minutes et je n'en peux déjà plus de l'entendre parler. Comment tu fais pour le supporter ? Demanda Wufei, presque désespéré.

Heero s'approcha de lui en fouillant dans sa poche. Il en sorti une petite boite, l'ouvrit, et la présenta au chinois. Wufei regarda dedans, totalement halluciné, et dit :

-Des boules Quies ? Puis il parti dans un fou rire irrésistible qu'il ne put endiguer que bien des minutes plus tard.

-Haha, très drôle, Heero, j'arrive pas à croire que tu ressortes cette vielle blague !

-Tout le monde la connait, à Washington. C'est agréable de faire encore rire avec elle.

-Et j'arrive pas à croire que tu te trimballe toujours avec cette vieille boite de boule Quies dans ta poche.

-Tu parles tellement que je suis obligé de la réapprovisionner tous les deux jours.

Pendant que Heero et Duo se chamaillait, Quatre regardait Wufei rire et dit à Trowa :

-Ça alors. C'est la première fois que je vois Wufei rire autant, pas toi ?

Trowa ne dit rien mais lui fit un sourire, tout en installant son ordinateur sur la table. Afin de préparer la mission au mieux, on leur avait attribué une salle de réunion. Petite, mais suffisante et à leur usage exclusif.

-Alors, sinon, comment ça s'est passé, avec Heero, hier ?

-Et toi, avec Duo ?

-Moi ? Ben … Je … Mais … Euh …

-Quatre, arrête de faire semblant, tu es transparent, comme toujours. Il te plait.

-… On s'est embrassé, hier.

-Déjà ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'aller aussi vite mais … il est si sexy.

-Vous avez dormi dans le même lit ?

-Non, quand même pas. J'ai dormi sur le canapé et lui dans mon lit.

-Nous, on a dormi dans le même lit.

-Quoi ? Dit Quatre, impressionné. Mais ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé aussi vite.

-On a juste dormi, Quatre. Je te rappelle qu'on est marié, c'est une excellente excuse.

-Alors ça s'est bien passé ?

-On peut dire ça. Il est gentil, serviable, sexy, attentionné et il a des fesses, j'avais jamais vu ça.

-Ah bon ? Et …

-Hum, bon, messieurs, et si on en revenait à nos moutons … hum … alors …

Wufei, encore rouge de son rire, essayait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation mais visiblement, la bonne blague du nippon était implacable pour lui et il avait bien du mal à retrouver son sérieux.

-Bon, hum, alors, Barton, Yuy, la cohabitation se passe bien ?

-Hum.

-Je pense qu'on réussira à être crédible en tant que couple au bout d'une semaine.

-Parfait, maintenant …

* * *

Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors que tout le monde était en plein travail, on entendit un grognement :

-J'en ai marre, mais j'en ai marre, mais j'en ai marre ! Sérieux, Maxwell, tu peux te taire ? J'ai une migraine d'enfer, à cause de toi. Dit Wufei, se frottant les tempes et les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dit !

-T'arrête pas de parler pour ne rien dire. Et quand tu parles pas, tu chantes, et quand tu chantes pas, tu commentes tout ce que tu lis, j'en peux plus.

Heero se leva alors de sa place à l'autre bout de la table pour avancer vers Wufei en fouillant dans ses poches.

-J'te préviens, Hee-chan, si jamais tu ressors ta cire toute pourrie pour boucher les oreilles, je te fais la gueule.

-Hum …

Heero continua à fouiller, puis, arrivé devant Wufei, il lui tendit une plaquette de doliprane 1000.

-Oh, merci, tu es mon sauveur.

-De rien, il faut à peu près 3 jours pour s'habituer à ses bavardages incessants.

-Eh, non mais ça va, pour qui tu me fais passer, Heero, je cause pas tant que ça. Et c'est ça, que t'avale souvent au boulot ? Je pensais que c'était des cachous et que tu partageais pas parce que t'étais radin.

Regard noir de Heero.

-Ben quoi ?

-Ferme-là, Duo, tu saoules tout le monde.

-C'est pas vrai. Eh, mesdemoiselles les asiatiques, soyez pas si sucrées, il n'y a que vous qui vous plaigniez, ici, pas vrai ?

Duo se tourna vers les deux autres occupants de la pièce et alors que Trowa enlevait une boule Quies d'une de ses oreilles pour écouter la question qu'on lui posait, Quatre lui faisait un petit sourire contrit et disait :

-Moi, je trouve ça très mignon.

Boudeur mais profiteur, Duo s'approcha en pleurnichant de Quatre et disait :

-Personne m'aime !

-Non mais sérieux, Yuy, tu gagnes mon respect, ça fait combien de temps, que tu es son coéquipier ?

-Presque 5 ans.

-Et il n'a pas de bouton off ?

-J'ai bien regardé partout mais j'ai rien vu qui y ressemble. Ceci dit, il y a quelques petites astuces pour le faire taire. Lui donner à manger, ça marche pas mal.

-Je ramène des gâteaux, demain ! Décréta Wufei. Autre chose ?

-Et bien, Duo et moi n'avons plus ce genre de relation, mais je suis sur que Quatre sera ravi d'occuper sa langue avec la sienne.

Pendant que Trowa riait silencieusement dans son coin, Quatre rougissait et bafouillait autant qu'il pouvait. Duo releva alors son visage de l'épaule du blond et lui dit d'une voie basse et sensuelle :

-Oh, oui, occupe-moi la langue, Quatre, s'il te plait.

Là, Quatre vira carrément au cramoisie et Trowa dû se retenir à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre, tant il riait. Heero était vraiment heureux d'être en parti responsable de ce rire et du visage si beau dans l'amusement du brun.

-Ouais, je vais laisser Quatre faire ça. Un autre moyen ?

-Sinon, on peut essayer de le bâillonner avec sa natte, mais c'est hyper dangereux parce que Duo déteste qu'on y touche et il a toujours des couteaux sur lui. Bien sur, il y a bien des années, on a joué de temps en temps avec un bâillon avec une boule en latex pendant les moments intimes et ça marche bien, aussi.

A ce moment là, Quatre n'arrivait carrément plus à respirer et virait au rouge par manque d'oxygène et Trowa s'était écroulé par terre tant il riait, faisant raisonner la pièce sous son rire puissant. Heero était plus que ravi d'entendre ce son et encore plus de savoir que c'était grâce à lui. Wufei le regardait, ne sachant pas s'il blaguait ou pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Duo dire :

-Non mais Quatre, il blague, je ne fais pas dans le SM … Ou alors dans le soft. J'attache les gens avec ma natte, c'est très sexy, mais j'ai jamais eu de bâillon, je te promets, Quatre … Heero, t'es chiant avec tes blagues pas drôle ! Trouve-toi un humour.

-Quand c'est toi qui fais les blagues, ça te fait toujours rire.

-Mais t'as un humour ironico-sadique pourri ! Et puis mes blagues, je ne les fais pas au dépend des autres.

-Tu oubli Jordan.

-Quoi ? Ton dernier mec ? Alors tu m'en veux encore et tu me le fais payer maintenant ? C'était un naze qui n'avait aucun humour, qui était con comme un balai à chiotte et en plus, il te trompait !

-Tu lui as quand même dit que c'était mon père qui m'avait dépucelé.

-Et il y a cru, c'est dire à quel point il était con.

-Et que j'utilisais la queue de Kita pour me donner du plaisir.

-Je suis sur que tu y as déjà pensé.

-Et que j'aimais avoir des boules de geisha dans la bouche quand on me prenait !

-Ben quoi, t'as jamais essayé, tu devrais, peut-être que t'aimerai ça !

-Duo !

-Ok, ok, mais il faut dire qu'il était quand même particulièrement débile. Enfin, on est d'accord, je l'ai mérité, on est quitte, ok ? Alors rassure Quatre.

Heero soupira mais il ne voulait tout de même pas gâcher toutes les chances de son meilleur ami alors il s'approcha de Quatre et dit :

-C'était une blague, Quatre, Duo et moi, durant la très courte semaine ou on a été ensemble, n'avons jamais fait de SM et je le connais depuis plus de 5 ans, je vais chez lui régulièrement et je n'ai jamais rien qui pourrai prouver qu'il le pratique.

Quatre, a ses mots, consenti enfin à respirer et commença à devenir un peu moins rouge alors que Duo lui caressait le dos.

Heero se tourna vers Trowa qu'il n'entendait plus rire et pu le voir essuyer une petite larme de rire au coin de ses yeux alors qu'un bon sourire étirait ses lèvre.

-Au fait, Yuy, c'est une question que je voulais te poser. Tu occupes le même poste que moi à Washington. Comment ça se fait que tu aies encore un partenaire et que tu ailles sur le terrain avec lui ? Lady Une me fait superviser les missions mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus été en première ligne.

-Je connais Duo et lui et moi sommes coéquipiers depuis cinq ans et je n'ai accédé au poste d'adjoint de J que depuis 2 ans. Comme Duo l'a dit hier, le docteur J et le professeur G sont ses parents.

-Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Quatre.

-Ils m'ont trouvé dans la rue quand j'avais 4 ans et ils m'ont élevés, mais ils étaient déjà des vieux machins à ce moment là, je ne les ai donc jamais appelé papa mais toujours papy.

-Et Duo exerce la fonction très dangereuse de tueur professionnel. Il est très bon et a un incroyable palmarès mais ses parents s'inquiètent pour lui. Quand j'ai été nommé comme son coéquipier et qu'ils ont vu à quel point nous étions complémentaires, ils ont été ravis et au bout d'un temps, J m'a proposé ce poste d'adjoint mais il m'a fait du chantage pour que j'accepte de continuer à protéger les fesses de son rejeton.

-Comme s'il t'avait mit le couteau sous la gorge ! T'es comme moi, Hee-chan, t'aime l'adrénaline, l'odeur de la poudre et les échauffourées.

-Hum.

-Et t'arrive à t'en sortir, avec toute la paperasse, de continuer à aller sur le terrain ?

-Cet accord à aussi un avantage pour moi. Je couvre les arrières de Duo en mission et au QG, il m'aide avec les papiers.

-Mais c'est quand même toi l'adjoint ? Il part en mission avec toi et t'aide à faire ton travail mais il est payé comme un simple agent.

-Ouais, mais si papy J avait dû me mettre adjoint, les gens auraient criés au piston et pis j'aime pas les responsabilités et je suis trop immature pour mener des hommes. Quand on part en mission, c'est Hee-chan qui organise tout, c'est moi qui exécute, mais on rentre grâce à lui. Moi je ne fais que la partie fun du job ! Et pis ça m'intéressait pas, j'ai aucune ambition. Conclu Duo en faisant un sourire dragueur à Quatre.

A suivre

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimé, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : infiltration chez les geeks

Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï TrowaxHeero et en arrière plan DuoxQuatre et c'est aussi un UA.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Voilà une semaine que les 5 agents travaillaient sur cette mission d'infiltration et ils étaient enfin prêts. Demain était samedi et c'était le jour ou ils avaient décidés que Heero et Trowa emménageraient dans leur nouvelle maison. Pour expliquer leur présence assez souvent, il avait été décidé que Duo, Quatre et Wufei viendrait les aider à emménager et s'appelleraient tous par leur prénom afin que les voisins, forcément curieux, les assimiles comme des amis proches.

Dans l'appartement de Trowa, ce soir là, les choses se passaient comme d'habitude. Les deux hommes avaient apprit très rapidement à vivre ensemble, ayant la même notion de partage des tâches et s'adaptant facilement quand certaine chose n'allait pas de soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Kita s'était aussi rapidement adapté à son nouvel environnement et à cet autre individu qui était très proche de son maitre.

En effet, pour faire plus vrai, Trowa initiait souvent des gestes intimes pour qu'ils deviennent presque automatiques, mais il rencontrait souvent une résistance de Heero.

Ce soir encore, il se décida à essayer. Alors que le japonais faisait la vaisselle, Trowa arriva derrière lui, silencieusement et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Tout d'abord, Heero avait arrêté tout mouvement et cette courte pause aurait pu passée inaperçue, mais pas pour Trowa.

-Détend toi. Lui souffla Trowa dans le cou, faisant frissonner Heero. Ce n'est que moi. Tu te souviens, je suis sensé être ton mari alors tu ne devrais pas être aussi crispé avec moi. Est-ce que tu es comme ça aussi avec tes amants ?

-Généralement, mes amants ne restent pas suffisamment longtemps pour que nous ayons des gestions tendres.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'as donc jamais eu … de longue relation ?

-Non … Et toi ?

-Une fois, en mission, sinon, dans la vraie vie, non. Mais on avait des habitudes et des gestes qui auraient pu tromper n'importe qui.

-C'était qui ? Demanda Heero en essayant de ne pas paraître jaloux.

Ce vain effort faisait sourire Trowa qui caressa le cou de l'homme plus petit devant lui, avec son nez.

-Une femme, très gentille, elle s'appelait Sally. On est resté 1 an et 3 mois sous couverture. Elle a quitté l'agence pour se marier, depuis.

Son souffle chaud emmena la chaire de poule sur le cou de Heero et Trowa s'en délecta. Depuis une semaine qu'ils faisaient appartement commun et qu'ils vivaient véritablement ensemble, il s'était bien rendu compte que son attirance n'était pas à sens unique mais Heero ne prenait aucune initiative. Quand à lui, il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait en faire ou pas. L'homme lui plaisait, mais ils allaient partir en mission tous les deux. Et si ça se passait mal entre eux dans le réel, alors ça pouvait compromettre la mission et il ne voulait pas se le permettre. Maintenant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer chaque moment passé auprès de Heero et encore plus ses moments ou il apprenait à Heero à réagir à sa présence. Lui était un expert en infiltration, pas Heero alors il se faisait un devoir de lui enseigner.

-Tu verras qu'une fois en place, il faut que nous ayons ce genre de geste en publique pour ne pas griller notre couverture et tu dois être capable de réagir correctement à ces moment là.

En disant ses mots, Trowa soufflait sur la peau du cou et l'effleurait de ses lèvres. Heero commençait à avoir le souffle saccadé et ses mains avaient lâchées la vaisselle pour tenir le rebord de l'évier à s'en faire blanchir les doigts.

-Et quelle est la réaction appropriée ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

-Tu dois dégager ton cou pour que je puisse y déposer des baisers et tu dois te coller à mon corps. Ne te crispe pas. Laisse toi faire.

Soucieux de faire plaisir à son professeur, Heero recula d'un petit pas, le haut de ses fesses frôlant l'aine du plus grand alors que ses épaules se calaient contre ses pectoraux. Il dégagea aussi son cou et Trowa l'embrassa sensuellement. Les mains de l'homme brun s'étaient séparés et alors que l'une d'elle avait migrée vers ses pectoraux, l'autre, brulante, restait sur son ventre et semblait irradier de chaleur. Heero se mordit la lèvre de ses dents pour éviter de gémir et, ne voulant pas que son professeur lui reproche son inactivité, une de ses mains se leva pour aller entrecroiser ses doigts avec celle de son partenaire, sur son ventre, alors que son autre main rejoignant la jambe de celui-ci, derrière lui, et remontait le long du jean bleu de Trowa.

Le professeur, n'y tenant manifestement plus, le retourna dans ses bras et lui ravi sa bouche. Le baiser fut intense et rapidement, Trowa bloqua Heero contre l'évier mais celui-ci le repoussa rapidement, assez violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Heero.

Trowa le regarda et vit bien ses yeux dilatés, preuve de son désir, le renflement dans son pantalon et ses joues rougies. Trowa voyait bien que ce n'était pas une question de désir mais de moment alors il dit :

-Nous sommes sensé être un couple et les couples s'embrassent. Il vaut mieux le faire maintenant et s'entrainer plutôt que devant du monde. Non, tu ne préfères pas ça ? Trowa savait très bien que son excuse était bidon et même pas crédible, mais visiblement, Heero n'en avait rien à faire car il acquiesça et se jeta sur lui pour en avoir plus.

Trowa le réceptionna dans ses bras et recommença à l'embrasser. Il mordilla d'abord ses lèvres, demandant l'accès, puis il explora la zone, jouant avec sa consœur. Encore une fois, il poussa son partenaire contre l'évier, le dominant, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, en propriétaire. Heero chercha un moment ou il pouvait poser ses mains mais un grognement mécontent de Trowa lui fit se décider et il les passa autour du cou de l'homme plus grand. Une de ses mains commença à jouer avec les cheveux de la nuque alors que l'autre gravitait vers le dos en de délicates arabesques.

Ça devait bien faire quinze minutes qu'ils s'embrassaient quand ils furent interrompus, et surtout, surpris, par un miaulement fort juste à côté d'eux. Heero sursauta et se décolla de Trowa. Il regarda alors par terre et vit Kita les regardant, assis à côté de sa gamelle vide.

Grommelant, Heero alla chercher dans un placard la pitance du chat alors que Trowa jouait au regard qui tue avec Kita. Le chat gagna facilement la partie avec son regard 'qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon maître alors que je n'ai pas encore mangé, homme indigne', Trowa décida d'aller prendre une douche froide, le moment idéal étant passé.

* * *

Quand Trowa sorti de la salle de bain, il fut remplacé par Heero qui, quelques minutes plus tard, le rejoint au lit après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre.

Heero se glissa de son côté du lit et s'installa sur le dos, soupirant. Connaissant ce symptôme, Trowa se tourna vers lui et tendit la main vers lui, lui caressant du bout des doigts, le bras, la main, les épaules puis le cou. Bizarrement, au lit, Heero ne se crispait jamais. C'était visiblement les manifestations d'affection dans la vie quotidienne et en publique qui le perturbait. Au lit, il était très réceptif, laissant Trowa légèrement jaloux de cette habitude apprise avec d'autres.

-Tu es inquiet pour la mission ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors c'est … ce que j'ai fais tout à l'heure ? Ça t'a déplu ?

-Tu sais que non. J'ai aimé et j'en redemanderai, mais je ne sais pas, si …

-Je sais, ça devient personnel alors qu'on part en mission.

-Oui, je ne pars pas en mission avec mes amants, d'habitude, et je ne mélange pas personnel et professionnel.

-Moi non plus mais j'avoue que tu me rends dingue. Ecoute, je te propose quelque chose. On n'a qu'à être un véritable couple pendant cette mission … mais sans sexe.

-Sans sexe ?

-Oui, baisers, moments tendres, câlins, tout ce qu'il faut, on prend du plaisir mais en se disant que ça ne va pas durer et pas de sexe. Comme ça, si jamais finalement, ça ne va pas entre nous, on pourra se détacher en privé et continuer en public jusqu'à ce que la mission finisse. Marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu.

Et pour sceller leur accord, Trowa l'embrassa doucement et le serra contre lui pour s'endormir, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux.

* * *

Ce samedi matin, les cinq hommes se retrouvèrent dans la cour des préventers sur les coups des 9h. La veille, une camionnette avait été louée par l'agence et remplie de meubles de location. Wufei avait fait faire ça par de jeunes recrues afin de leur laisser le temps des derniers réglages … ben quoi, lui aussi, en avait fait, des corvées ingrates, quand il était nouveau !

Ils avaient tous mis des habits pratiques et s'apprêtaient à passer une journée à décharger le camion. Il avait été décidé que Trowa serai au volant de la camionnette avec Quatre à ses côtés alors que Heero les suivrait en voiture, Duo et Wufei à son bord.

Après une bonne demi-heure de route, ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur nouvelle maison, dans la banlieue de Londres. Trowa fit une marche arrière dans l'allée pour avoir à faire moins de route avec les cartons et autres meubles tandis que Heero garait la voiture devant la maison, sur le trottoir.

Alors commença la chaine humaine pour vider le camion et ranger la maison. Peu avant midi, Trowa stoppa Heero alors qu'il était chargé d'un carton, en route pour la maison, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Leurs amis firent comme si c'était habituel, malgré les sifflets de Duo, mais Heero rougi et demanda

-Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais …

-La femme de notre cible, à 6h.

Heero hocha la tête et donna un rapide baisé à son mari avant de repartir dans la maison. Trowa surveilla discrètement Mme Brazal qui rentra chez elle avec un ragot à raconter sur les nouveaux voisins.

Vers midi, les travailleurs s'arrêtèrent et Duo se chargea de commander des pizzas. En attendant leur arrivé, tous commencèrent à défaire les cartons, demandant aux maîtres de maison où placer les objets.

Quand les pizzas arrivèrent, Duo sorti les bières du frigo, merci à la cuisine emménagée.

Ils mangèrent rapidement mais les pizzas étaient bonnes et la bière, fraiche, puis ils se remirent à leur dur labeur. Heureusement, la maison, sans être petite, n'était pas immense et le couple se contentait de peu. Un canapé, deux fauteuils, un meuble télé, une télé et une bibliothèque pour le salon. A la cuisine, une table et 6 chaises et pour finir deux lits double, un pour la chambre principale et un autre pour la chambre d'amis et c'était tout. Le reste n'était que des cartons d'objets de personnalisation de la maison et d'habits que Quatre s'empressa de mettre dans le dressing pour éviter qu'ils ne se froissent.

Finalement, ils finirent de vider le camion vers 15h. Comme convenu pour que les voisins puissent venir les voir s'ils en avaient envi, Trowa remonta dans le camion pour le rendre en compagnie de Quatre, suivi par Heero, Duo et Wufei en voiture puis le brun les ramena tous au QG des préventers.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne fin de journée et le couple rentra chez lui finir de vider les cartons.

* * *

Heero regardait d'un air circonspect le vase qu'il venait de sortir d'un carton. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu chez Trowa, certaines de leurs affaires venaient de chez lui, pour qu'ils trouvent plus facilement leur repère, donc, ce vase était une location … il se demandait sérieusement combien ça leur couterai s'il le cassait, tant il était moche et qu'il ne voulait pas l'avoir chez lui, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Posant le vase sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque, assez près du bord pour que, sur un malentendu, il tombe, Heero se tourna vers Trowa qui était dans la cuisine et qui dit :

-Nos premiers visiteurs, tu vas ouvrir ?

-Hum.

-Et n'oublie pas, le sourire, on est jeune, on est marié, on est amoureux et on vient d'emménager ensemble.

-Ouais, quand on voit la gueule de notre vase, à mon avis, on n'est pas si heureux que ça. Marmonna Heero.

Arrivé devant la porte, il se força à sourire, mais pas trop, sinon, ça ne fait pas naturel, et ouvrit la porte. Devant lui, un couple de cinquantenaire. L'homme tenait la femme par la taille et celle-ci portait un panier recouvert d'un torchon.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, on est vos voisins, les Brazal. Voici mon mari Vic et moi je suis Victoria. Nous avons vu que vous déménagiez alors pour vous souhaitez la bienvenue, je vous ai fait des muffins.

-Des muffins ? J'adore ça, je vous remercie. Mais je vous en prie, entrez donc. Dit Heero du ton le plus enthousiaste qu'il pouvait.

-Oh, non, merci, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger. Dit Victoria en lui fourrant le panier dans les bras et en entrant dans la maison.

Vic, toujours sur le palier, soupira en secouant la tête et lui dit :

-Excusez-là, quand on parle de décoration intérieure, ma femme ne se tient plus.

-Alors elle va être un peu déçue, on n'a pas encore eu le temps de tout sortir. Entrez donc. Dit Heero en se poussant. Le mari le remercia d'un sourire et entra pour rejoindre sa femme dans le salon, en compagnie de Trowa.

-Chéri, Vic et Victoria nous ont emmené des muffins.

-Oh, Vic et Vic, c'est ça ? Dit Trowa, trop heureux de ressorti la blague de Duo.

-Oui, c'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Enchanté. Dîtes, si vous avez besoin de faire quelques travaux dans la maison, n'hésitez pas à me demander, je suis assez habile de mes mains.

-Ah, merci, c'est très gentil. Et donc, moi c'est Trowa et vous avez déjà rencontré mon mari, Heero. Mais je vous en pris, installez-vous. Dit Trowa en désignant le canapé. Vous prendrez bien un verre ? Hee-chan, je crois qu'on a sorti les bouteilles, non ?

-Hum, dans le placard, au dessus de l'évier. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non merci. Tu prendras un whisky, comme d'habitude ?

-Oui.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce que je vous sers.

-Oh, un kir pour moi, s'il vous plait.

-Et moi, je veux bien un whisky aussi, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je suis assez amateur, j'avoue.

-Alors vous ne serez pas déçu, je pense, Heero le fait venir d'une petite distillerie d'Écosse et même moi qui n'en boit que rarement, j'aime beaucoup.

Vic lança un sourire appréciateur à Heero. Voilà, le premier contact était passé avec la cible. Ça s'était fait assez facilement, en fait. Bon, bien sur, en fait, lui, il préférait la bière, mais en étudiant la vie de Vic, ils avaient remarqué son gout pour cet alcool alors c'était devenue la nouvelle boisson préférée de Heero.

-Oh, quel joli vase. Dit Victoria en pointant le vase que Heero trouvait immonde même pas 10 minutes plus tôt.

-Merci, dit Heero en se rapprochant du vase et de Victoria. C'est un vase que des amis nous ont offert pour notre emménagement.

-C'est une charmante attention, on a jamais assez de vase. Ne manque plus que les fleurs. Ce vase est magnifique.

-Moi ce que j'aime beaucoup, c'est surtout la collection qu'il y a derrière. Wouah, pas mal, les jeux vidéo, et les mangas, les films et séries. C'est à vous, tout ça, ou à votre mari ?

-à moi.

-Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes aussi un de ses fondus de Geek.

-Ben …

-De quoi ? Demanda Trowa en entrant dans la pièce, muni d'un plateau avec quatre verres.

-Trowa, visiblement, vous et moi partageons un fardeau.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, nos maris sont des geeks.

-Ah, ça ! Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois ou je lui ai demandé d'éteindre ces fichus consoles ou son ordi.

-Ne m'en parlez pas.

Et alors que Trowa tenait occupé Victoria, Heero se tourna vers Vic et lui demanda :

-Alors, ce Whisky ?

-Délicieux, Heero. Je pense que vous et moi allons nous entendre sur de nombreux points. Mais dîtes moi, cette collection, aussi jolie soit elle, me semble bien petite, pour un véritable geek !

Heero, prit au piège parce qu'il trouvait déjà cette collection imposante, se ressaisi rapidement et dit :

-Oui, j'ai encore beaucoup de cartons en garde meuble. Mais là, j'ai le choix entre plusieurs options, soit on achète encore 3 ou 4 bibliothèques pour tout ranger, soit on fait construire des étagères directement sur les murs, mais Trowa n'est pas trop pour parce qu'il n'aime pas forcément ça alors ça l'embête d'en faire étalage. Soit j'utilise un des pièces de l'étage pour en faire ma pièce à moi avec ma collection complète et mes consoles.

-Moi, j'ai opté pour la troisième solution. Croyez-moi, c'est la paix du ménage.

-Mais il va falloir négocier ferme.

-Les négociations sur l'oreiller, c'est ce qui a décidé ma femme, haha. Dit Vic en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule. Mais faites lui aussi valoir que ça sera votre pièce à vous et que vous y ferez le ménage, qu'il n'aura pas à y mettre le nez.

-C'est déjà moi qui fait le ménage … malheureusement, je suis au chômage, du coup, je m'occupe comme je peux et je fais le ménage … quand je ne suis pas trop pris par un jeu.

-Je comprends, oui. Ah, c'est dur, en cette période économique. Dans quel secteur cherchez-vous ?

-Je suis ingénieur informaticien.

-Ah ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas un secteur en crise, je crois.

-Non, pas vraiment, mais j'avais un bon travail chez Google aux Etats-Unis mais j'ai tout lâché pour rejoindre Trowa ici. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas encore vraiment mis dans mes recherches d'emploi mais je sais que le travail est dur, ici, en Angleterre.

-Oui, c'est sur, mais vous êtes américain, alors ?

-Oui, je suis né à New-York mais je travaillais à Mountain View, en Californie.

-Vic et moi venons de Washington. Nous avons emménagé i mois, ici.

-C'est vrai ? Quelle coïncidence. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à la capitale.

-Oh, vous ne manquez rien, il y fait froid et les rues sont moches, on ne s'y est jamais plu.

-Et vous, vous faîtes quoi, dans la vie ? Vous avez eu une mutation ici ou c'est votre épouse ?

-Non, j'ai la chance d'avoir fait de bons placements et je vis de mes rentes … quand à ma femme … elle dilapide gentiment mon argent, hahaha.

-Quelle chance vous avez !

-Oui, nous en sommes conscients. Oh, mais dîtes donc, il se fait tard, Vic, chérie, et si on les laissait s'installer ?

-Quoi, déjà ?

-Il est 19h30 !

-Oh là là, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et je n'ai pas fait le repas des petits. Oui, nous allons vous laisser. Merci encore pour le verre.

-Et merci pour les muffins.

-Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

-Et il faudra que vous me donniez le nom de votre fournisseur de Whisky, Heero.

-Seulement si vous me montrez où me fournir en manga et autres jeux de table et de carte à Londres.

-Pas de problème, on se fera ça. Trowa, se fut un plaisir.

-Merci à vous pour votre accueil et bonne soirée.

Après les dernières salutations sur le pas de la porte, Trowa referma celle-ci et dit :

-Finalement, la prise de contact s'est fait super rapidement.

-Je trouve aussi. Comment les trouves-tu ?

-Gentil mais je n'ai vraiment pu discuter qu'avec elle. Elle est gentille, bonne mère de famille, bonne cuisinière, bonne épouse, pas d'ambition et sans aucune discrétion ni retenu. Nos dossiers disaient vrais sur elle. Et lui ?

-J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit un cerveau criminel. Mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et qu'il le fait sans doute exprès pour brouiller les pistes. Il est doué. OH NON !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai oublié d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain pour Kita ! Dit Heero en se précipitant à l'étage.

En effet, pour éviter que le chat ne soit dans leurs pattes, les déménageurs avaient installés la bête dans la salle de bain, dès que la machine à laver y avait été installée également, avec sa litière faite et un peu d'eau.

Trowa laissa Heero ouvrir au greffier alors qu'il téléphonait à Wufei pour l'informer de la prise de contact avec la cible.

A suivre

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimé, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : infiltration chez les geeks

Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï TrowaxHeero et en arrière plan DuoxQuatre et c'est aussi un UA.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Voilà plus d'une semaine que les deux hommes avaient emménagés et ils étaient installés dans un traintrain quotidien. Ça ne dérangeai pas vraiment Trowa, qui était plus habitué à ce genre de situation, mais Heero commençait à tourner en rond, à ne rien faire à la maison toute la journée. Si seulement la mission avançait un minimum, au moins, mais rien, il n'avait pas revu les Vic² et il commençait à s'en inquiéter.

Trowa avait beau lui dire et lui redire qu'un sous-marin pouvait durer plusieurs mois, Heero perdait patience. Il avait pourtant essayé d'entrer en contact en ramenant le panier à muffins (qui étaient délicieux, d'ailleurs) mais il n'avait pu voir que Victoria, Vic était parti aux courses. Alors il avait essayé de le croiser aux courses mais ce jour là, il n'avait encore vu que Victoria. Malheureusement, Victoria, à force de le voir, avait l'air de commencer à penser qu'il était sa copine et lui avait proposé de lui montrer comment faire des arrangements floraux pour rendre leur maison encore plus accueillante … au secours !

En parallèle, le marché qu'il avait passé avec Trowa se passait plutôt bien. Dès qu'ils se voyaient, ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient mais s'arrêtaient toujours avant le moment fatidique, ce qui frustrait Heero, mais il était d'accord avec le principe.

Un matin, voyant Heero frustré à la fois par la mission et par leur situation personnelle, Trowa résolu de monter un plan.

-Et si on invitait les trois autres à manger, ce soir ? Demain, c'est samedi alors ils pourraient rester un peu plus tard sans problème.

-Oui, bonne idée.

-Tu cuisinerais ?

-Oui, je vais faire un bon repas.

-Ok. Alors quand tu feras les courses, ne prend pas de thé.

Étonné par cette instruction, Heero demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on n'en a pas.

-Ben, justement, alors …

-Et après le repas, connaissant Quatre, il voudra impérativement un thé.

-C'est pour ça que ça serai mieux si je …

-Du coup, juste avant que nos amis arrivent, sur le coup des 21h, tu voudras aller en acheter.

-… mais à cette heure là, les magasins seront fermés …

-Et heureusement, nous avons une si gentille voisine, Vic, qui nous a dit que si jamais on avait besoin de quelque chose, il ne fallait pas hésiter à l'embêter.

-Donc, j'irai la voir.

-Voilà. Et justement, on a un problème avec notre broyeur …

-Je pourrai en profiter pour parler à Vic.

-Voilà !

-Mais t'es génial, j'y aurai jamais pensé !

-Des années de pratique en infiltration. Dit Trowa, très flegmatique.

Pour le remercier, Heero s'approcha doucement, sensuellement, et l'entraîna dans un baiser qui laissa le plus grand sans le souffle.

-Hum … Bon … je vais y aller, moi.

-Et moi, je ne vais pas tarder pour aller faire des courses.

-Ok, alors, à ce soir.

-Oui, n'oubli pas de leur dire 21h.

-A qui ?

-A Duo, Quatre et Wufei.

-Ah, oui, pardon, j'avais oublié.

-…

-Ben quoi, c'est toi, tu me fais perdre la tête.

Heero ri et lui donna un baiser plus léger, laissant toute sa tête à Trowa avant qu'il ne prenne le volant.

* * *

Heero toqua à la porte et prit un air désespéré, comme Trowa le lui avait apprit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Victoria Brazal qui lui dit :

-Heero, bonsoir, comment ça va ?

-Bonsoir, Vic, excusez-moi de vous embêter, j'ai un très gros problème et il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider.

-Bien sur, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Est-ce que vous auriez du thé à me donner ?

Vic ri devant l'air et le ton de grande détresse de Heero juste pour du thé et le fit rentrer chez elle :

-Bien sur, entrez, je vous en prie.

-Vous êtes ma sauveuse. J'ai des amis qui viennent manger à la maison. Tout le repas est prêt mais l'un d'entre eux ne boit pas de café, pour la fin du repas, il ne prend que du thé et j'ai oublié d'en acheter en faisant les courses.

-Pas de souci, vraiment. Thé vert ou Earl Grey ?

-Thé vert, je pense que ça ira mieux.

Vic lui tendit la boite entière que saisi Heero avec un immense soulagement et demanda :

-Votre mari n'est pas là ?

-Oh, si, il est là, dans sa pièce de geek, bien sur. Vous voulez le voir ?

-Je ne veux pas le déranger mais comme j'ai un problème de bricolage…

-Venez, il interrompra bien une partie d'un jeu idiot pour vous aider.

Elle le mena alors au sous-sol qui avait été emménagé pour être la pièce geek de Vic et qui débordait littéralement de livres, de coffrets de DVD, de boite de jeux et de posters.

-Vic, chéri, Heero aurai une question pour toi.

-Je ne peux pas mettre pause, chérie, c'est un MMO.

Vic, soupçonneuse, se tourna vers Heero et dit :

-Vous qui vous y connaissez, c'est vrai, ça ? C'est quoi un MMO et pourquoi il ne peut pas mettre pause ? Il me sort toujours cette excuse mais je n'y comprends rien.

-Oui, c'est vrai, un MMO, c'est un jeu qui se joue sur internet et je vous confirme qu'il ne peut pas mettre pause dessus !

-Mais pourquoi … Oh, non, le téléphone. Bon, écoutez, restez avec lui et essayez de lui poser la question, ça doit être ma mère et je dois prendre cet appel.

Puis Vic les abandonna à leur sort et remonta à l'étage. Heero s'approcha du canapé sur lequel trônait Vic et dit :

-C'est assassin's creed, ce n'est pas un MMO !

Vic mit son jeu sur pause et dit :

-Non, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle ne me saoul pas. Merci de m'avoir couvert, Heero. Dit Vic en lui tendant la main.

Heero vint la serrer en souriant et souffla :

-Je vous en prie. J'avais une question mécanique, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Plus tard, Heero. Si vous voulez, je passerai demain chez vous pour voir ça, en attendant, prenez cette manette et filez-moi un coup de main. Répondit Vic en lui tendant une manette.

Heero s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Vic, posa sa boite de thé vert à ses pieds et prit la manette pour jouer de son mieux, comme Duo le lui avait appris.

15 minutes à peine devaient être passées quand Heero et Vic entendirent à nouveau du bruit dans les escaliers. Il y avait deux paire de pas, dont une plus lourde que l'autre.

-Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, ça, je les laisse seuls 10 minutes et Vic à embrigadé Heero dans une partie, je suis désolée, Trowa.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Vic, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Chéri, je te rappelle qu'on a des invités qui sont arrivés il y a plus de 10 minutes et tu n'es toujours pas là.

-C'est un MMO, chéri, je termine et je te rejoins.

Vic se tourna vers Trowa et lui dit :

-Alors ça, c'est la phrase préférée de mon mari, je n'arrive pas à croire que Heero l'utilise aussi.

-Oui, trop souvent à mon goût. Heero !

-Encore 10 minutes, promis, après j'arrive. Tiens, prend le thé, pour Quatre, s'il te plait. Dit Heero en lui tendant là-dite boite.

Trowa s'en empara avec humeur et lui dit :

-Si ne t'es pas à table dans 15 minutes, je reviens ici avec un tuyau d'arrosage et je n'hésiterai pas.

-Oui, oui, tout est au four, t'as plus qu'à tout sortir.

-Humpf. Fit Trowa en tournant les talons avec brusquerie.

Dans sa tête, Heero se fit la réflexion que Trowa était un formidable acteur puis il se recentra sur le jeu alors que Vic tournait les talons elle aussi, se confondant en excuses auprès de Trowa.

-Vous allez vous faire passer un savon.

-Je sais … mais l'excuse du MMO est tellement pratique. En plus, Trowa ne sait même pas ce que c'est. Par contre, je vais me mettre un rappel pour partir parce que le connaissant, il va vraiment venir me chercher avec le tuyau d'arrosage.

-Hahaha, j'aimerai voir ça si ce n'étaient pas mes consoles qui étaient en jeu. Justement, je voulais venir vous voir, cette semaine. Une fois par mois, avec des amis, on se réuni ici. Chacun ramène un truc à boire ou à grignoter et on joue à des jeux de plateau ou à des jeux vidéos ou même certains profitent juste de la bibliothèque. Ce sont tous des geek ou des sympathisants de la culture. Ça vous branche ? Ça aura lieu demain soir.

-Bien sur. Ça me sortira un peu et ça sera une bonne soirée.

-Et vous aurez comme ça l'occasion de rencontrer certains voisins.

-Avec plaisir. Ah, c'est mon réveil, il faut vraiment que j'y aille sinon Trowa me fera l'hôtel du cul tourné toute la nuit.

-Je connais. On se voit demain, alors ?

-Demain, quelle heure ?

-21h.

-Parfait, à demain, Vic. Dit Heero en lui serrant la main et en filant dans les escaliers.

En arrivant chez lui, il trouva Trowa et les autres attablés.

-Ah, Heero, alors ?

-Ton idée à marché du tonnerre, il m'a invité demain soir à une soirée geek avec des potes et des voisins.

-C'est bien, c'est que tu lui plais.

-Enfin ! Je commençais à désespérer.

-Tant mieux, c'est génial, Heero. Et Trowa à dit que c'est toi qui avait cuisiné le repas de ce soir, ce veau marengo est délicieux ! Félicitation.

Et alors que ses amis le félicitait pour son plat et que Trowa lui servait un verre de vin, Heero se sentait vraiment bien et à sa place et profita pleinement de cette bonne soirée.

* * *

Heero sonna à la porte de la maison, un sachet contenant du saucisson à la main.

Victoria lui ouvrit et mit ses mains sur les hanches, voulant paraître sévère mais n'y arrivant pas alors qu'elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Heero, ne me dîtes pas que Vic vous a convaincu d'assister à une de ses soirées geek.

-J'avoue qu'il n'a pas eu à beaucoup insister, Vic.

-Vous êtes aussi irrécupérable que lui. Et que fait Trowa, en attendant ?

-Basket avec des amis mais j'en avais marre de jouer les groupies sur le banc de touche alors autant passer une bonne soirée ici. Et vous, est-ce que vous vous joignez à nous pour cette soirée de geekage débridée ?

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Dit-elle d'un ton exagéré. Non, en fait, même pas pour rire, c'est trop de débauche pour moi. Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Maman, on y va ? Demanda la petite Anna, 6 ans, derrière sa mère.

-Oui ma chérie, prend ta veste. Non, vous voyez, je préfère emmener les enfants au cinéma pour qu'ils n'assistent pas à la déchéance de leur père.

Heero ri de la plaisanterie et leur souhaita une bonne soirée alors que Jordan, 13 ans, lui passait devant d'un air renfrogné et sans lui dire bonjour.

-Excusez-le, c'est l'adolescence, vivement que ça finisse ! Bon, allez-y, descendez rejoindre les autres geeks et demandez à Vic de se rappeler de ne pas vider tout mon frigo, s'il vous plait.

-Pas de soucis.

-Bonne soirée.

-Bon film.

Heero attendit que la mère de famille et les enfants soient partis en voiture et en profita pour poser quelques micros. En effet, même s'il y avait peu de chance que Vic fasse part de ses plans en famille, il valait mieux être prudent.

Il posa son micro sur le dessus du frigo, trop haut pour les membres de la famille et assez bien dissimulé aux yeux de tous. Il en posa un autre sur un bibelot quelconque de la bibliothèque du salon et se demanda si ça valait la peine d'en poser dans les chambres mais préféra abandonner et se dirigea vers le sous-sol.

Il toqua et ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse et commença à descendre.

En bas se trouvait une dizaine d'homme dont Vic.

-Ah, vous voilà. Les gars, je vous présente Heero, c'est notre nouveau voisin.

-Eh ben, quand vous disiez qu'il y aurait quelques amis, je m'attendais à 5 ou 6 max.

-Ah oui, je me suis fait un petit réseau d'ami geek, mais certains, j'ai été les chercher loin. Vous voyez Guy, là, il vient de Crawley, à une heure de route d'ici, tous les mois, juste pour que je lui mette la pattée à seven wonder.

-C'est vrai, je dois être masochiste. Dit un homme en souriant avec un fort embonpoint et une forte calvitie.

-Eh mais attendez, c'est vous, la pédale, non ?

A ses mots, Heero se renfrogna et se tourna vers un homme de haute taille et de forte carrure qu'il avait déjà croisé dans le voisinage.

-Terry, ça ne va pas, non ? Heero est mon invité ici au même titre que toi alors je te prierai de garder tes propos homophobes pour toi ! Dit Vic, outré par le comportement de son ami.

-Non mais pardon, mes paroles ont dépassées mes pensées. Mais je me demandais juste, comment vous faîtes ?

-Pour ? Demanda Heero, froidement.

-Ben pour … vous savez, pour … Bafouilla Terry. Ses gestes étaient explicites mais il n'arrivait manifestement pas à mettre de mots dessus.

-Comme tout le monde, avec amour. Et vous, votre femme, vous la baiser ou vous lui faite l'amour ? Est-ce bien important par quel trou vous rentrez ?

-Eh, insulte pas ma femme. Ce qu'on fait, c'est certainement mieux que ce que vous, vous faîtes.

-Mieux ? Pour avoir essayé, je dirai différent, mais pour vraiment juger, il faudrait essayer, Terry, mais il n'y a aucun homme qui aurait assez mauvais goût pour te choisir, même pour un coup d'un soir. Ta pauvre femme devait d'ailleurs être désespérée pour être avec toi mais j'aurai été elle, j'aurai encore attendu !

Terry allait se précipiter vers Heero et ce dernier se préparait à le recevoir, mais Vic s'interposa et dit :

-Oh, là, c'est fini. Plus de bière pour toi, Terry, reprend toi, t'es un mec bien mais quand t'as bu, tu deviens un connard. Va dessaouler un peu en mangeant au buffet et en lisant un manga et tu reviendras faire la causette après. Dit Vic en le poussant vers un coin de la salle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Heero et lui dit :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien, s'il y a des cons partout.

-Oui, mais alors lui, je ne le présenterai jamais à mon frère, maintenant que je sais comment il peut être. Mon frère est gay, aussi, et lui et son compagnon viennent d'adopter un enfant. Hors de question qu'Hélène entende ça de ses papas.

-Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi continuer à l'inviter, si vous savez qu'il est comme ça ?

-Terry n'est pas un mauvais gars, en fait. C'est un bon voisin et on s'entend bien. Là, il était déjà bourré avant d'arriver ici et visiblement, ça ne lui réussi pas. Et puis il est pompier et ça peut toujours servir d'en avoir un sous la main, si un des gamins se blesse ou si je mets le feu à mon barbecue.

-Hum, vous pensez vraiment que si vous vous fâchez avec vous, il refusera de vous aider ? Demanda Heero, encore un peu refroidi par l'accueil.

-Honnêtement, je ne veux pas savoir. Allez, Heero, oubliez ça et venez vous installer à la table. Alors, si on commençait facile, les gars, qui veux se faire une petite partie de wasabi ? Demanda Vic à la ronde.

Quatre ou cinq hommes se joignirent à eux et la soirée pu véritablement commencer.

* * *

Il était presque 23h30 et Heero était vraiment content de sa soirée. Mis à part Terry qui lançait des remarques homophobes de temps en temps, Heero passait une bonne soirée avec les geeks. Il aimait jouer avec eux à différents jeux de stratégie et certains étaient vraiment bons, la nourriture était bonne, Victoria avait même fait ses fameux muffins et il avait réussi à poser discrètement 5 micros dans toute la pièce. Actuellement, il était installé sur un pouf, une bière à la main et il répondait à une question qu'il avait lui-même induite :

-Je te jure.

-Non, je ne te crois pas.

-Mais si.

-C'est vrai ?

-Et c'est même très facile.

-Ok … ok, d'accord, si c'est si facile que ça, fait le maintenant.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, pirate quelque chose, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-Mais quoi ?

-N'importe quoi ! Dit Vic sur un ton de défi.

-D'accord, je t'emprunte ton ordi. Dit Heero. Dans la soirée, Vic lui avait dit que tout le monde se tutoyait alors il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit une exception et depuis, il s'était encore plus rapproché de sa cible. Et maintenant, il allait lui prouver qu'il était un pirate informatique.

Heero prit le petit PC portable et le cala sur ses genoux. Il but une gorgée de bière avant de la posé et commença à réfléchir. Il parcouru la pièce du regard et tout à coup, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se mit à taper furieusement sur le clavier.

-Tu te rappelle que tu n'as que 10 mn, je mets en route le chrono. Dit Vic alors que Heero ne faisait que hocher la tête. Et si tu gagnes, je te fais découvrir mon magasin de jeux préféré.

10 minutes plus tard, Vic s'écria :

-Stop !

Aussitôt, Heero leva les mains du clavier. Il fit un petit sourire supérieur à Vic, posa l'ordi par terre et reprit sa bière avant de se caler sur son pouf.

-Alors ?

-Alors c'était trop facile. J'ai piraté la base de données du cadastre de Londres.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je voulais avoir les plans d'une maison.

-Et tu les as eut ?

-Oui.

-Bon, ok, t'as piraté un truc, mais c'était pour quoi faire ?

-… Dis-moi, Terry, ta maison est vraiment très sympa. J'ai notamment pu remarquer que tu avais ton bureau rien qu'à toi. Et en piratant le wifi de ta maison, j'ai remarqué que dans ce bureau, tu avais un ordi rien qu'à toi et une imprimante individuelle, aussi …

-T'as piraté mon installation internet ?! Demanda Terry.

-Entre autre …

Terry commença à avoir des sueurs froides et demanda :

-T'as fais quoi d'autre ?

-J'ai lancé une série de photos porno gay couleur sur ton imprimante … je serai toi, je rentrerai chez moi avant que ma femme ne tombe dessus et qu'elle se pose des questions …

-Oh putain ! S'écria Terry en se levant d'un bond et en courant dans les escaliers.

Tous attendirent que Terry soit parti pour exploser de rire. Vic lui dit :

-Très bien joué, Heero, une belle petite vengeance, mais dis moi, pourquoi avoir piraté le cadastre ?

-Je ne voulais pas traumatiser ses enfants en envoyant ses photos sur l'imprimante familiale et j'avais repéré qu'il y avait plusieurs appareils alors je voulais voir comment était configurée la maison.

-T'es un brave gars.

-Et j'en ai aussi profité pour mettre ton anti virus à jour. Tu étais infecté, c'était l'horreur ! Dit Heero en lui tendant le PC.

Vic reprit l'ordi en souriant et l'éteint avant de proposer une partie de seven wonders. Heero se porta volontaire, heureux. Non seulement il s'était vengé de cet idiot de Terry mais en plus, il avait même eu le temps d'implanter un virus espion de son cru dans les entrailles de l'ordi de sa cible.

A suivre

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimé, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : infiltration chez les geeks

Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï TrowaxHeero et en arrière plan DuoxQuatre et c'est aussi un UA.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Trowa prenait son café ce dimanche matin, en lisant le journal, quand on sonna à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils et vérifia l'heure, même pas 9h, c'était tôt, pour une visite.

Heero, malgré son retour de sa soirée geek chez sa cible à 1h, était parti courir il y avait plus d'1h30 et la porte était ouverte, ça ne pouvait donc pas être lui.

Trowa se leva et se décida à aller ouvrir. Devant lui, se tenait un homme grand, mais pas plus que lui, et costaud. Sa masse musculaire était plus importante que la sienne mais ce n'était que de la force brute, sans finesse. L'inconnu devait avoir la quarantaine et actuellement, son visage était rouge.

-Oui ? Je peux vous aider ?

-Non … Oui … c'est pas vous, que je cherche ! C'est le petit.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-L'autre comme vous, le brun aux yeux bleus.

-Vous voulez parler de Heero, mon mari ?

-Ah parce qu'en plus, vous êtes mariés ? Oui, c'est cette abomination, que je veux voir !

Trowa fronça les sourcils devant ce ton et cette agressivité et allait répliquer vertement quand il entendit la voix d'Heero :

-Terry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te l'ai dit, qu'aucun gay n'accepterai de se laisser approcher par toi alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer avec mon mari. Salut chéri. Dit Heero en s'approchant pour l'embrasser doucement.

Malgré qu'il soit trempé de sueur, Trowa passa un bras autour de la taille de Heero pour le garder près de son corps et se laissa embrasser autant que l'autre le voudrait. Trop tôt à son goût, ils furent toutefois interrompus par 'Terry' qui éructa :

-Toi ! C'est toi que je cherchais ! Ça t'a amusé, hier ? Tu sais ce que tu as provoqué ?

-Je dirai … une érection de ta part ?

-Je vais te tuer !

-Allons, Terry, t'es pompier. Si tu veux vraiment voir des mecs à poils, va dans les douches de ta caserne et ne nous dérange pas un dimanche matin si tôt.

Puis Heero poussa Trowa dans la maison et referma la porte au nez de l'autre homme.

Pendant que Trowa allait préparer le café, Heero vérifiait que l'autre partait puis il se rapprocha de la cuisine.

-C'était qui, lui ?

-Ça, c'est notre charmant voisin Terry, qui est homophobe. Alors j'ai piraté son imprimante, hier, et j'ai sorti des photos BDSM gay couleur.

-Oh hohohoho, ce mec à vraiment dû t'énerver, pour que tu te venges comme ça.

-Tu n'as pas idée. Et ça m'a permis de montrer à Vic que j'étais capable de pirater comme je le voulais. J'ai aussi piraté les plans du cadastre et implanté un virus espion sur son PC.

-Bien, d'une pierre deux coups, alors. Excellent. Tu rentres tôt de ton jogging, dit donc !

-J'ai oublié de charger mon téléphone, hier soir et je n'avais plus de batterie. Je ne voulais pas rester sans moyen de communication si tu essayais de me joindre.

-Hum.

Trowa regarda alors Heero et se demanda comment il n'avait pas vu sa tenue avant. Le brun était juste magnifique. Un spandex noir moulant ses jambes musclées et ses fesses rondes mais fermes, un débardeur vert tellement lâche qu'en bougeant les bras, Heero dévoilait régulièrement un délicieux téton de couleur brune. Il était trempé de sueur et portait à son bras un brassard en plastique dans lequel reposait le téléphone responsable du retour anticipé du brun. Des cordons d'écouteurs blancs sortaient de l'appareil pour se perdre autour de son cou.

La peau de brun luisait sous la sueur et il dégageait une douce odeur. Ses joues avaient pris une délicieuse couleur rose et ses cheveux étaient encore plus fous que d'habitude.

Trowa dégluti difficilement, Heero était un appel à la débauche.

-Trowa, ça va ?

-Hum hum.

-Tu me regardes bizarrement.

N'y tenant plus, Trowa se leva et s'approcha de l'autre homme pour l'embrasser. Le brun se laissa faire avec complaisance mais Trowa n'en avait pas fini et il passa ses mais sur les fesses de Heero, les agrippant et le soulevant. Heero n'eut d'autre choix que de passer ses jambes autour des hanches de l'autre homme pour tenir en équilibre. Il se senti alors adosser contre le mur, le corps de Trowa voulant se fondre dans le sien. Il sentait son sexe gonflé frotter contre le sien. Trowa lui ravageai la bouche mais Heero réussi à tourner la tête sur le côté et à gémir :

-Trowa !

-Désolé Heero mais je me retiens depuis trop longtemps et j'ai envi de toi. Te voir comme ça, trempé de sueur, ça m'a donné envi de te voir trempé de sueur, nu et alangui sous moi.

-Mais on avait dit qu'on n'aurait pas de sexe … et puis je pu.

Trowa enfoui son visage dans la naissance du cou de l'autre homme et inspira :

-Tu sens délicieusement bon … je t'en pris, dis moi oui !

Sur ses mots, Trowa frotta plus fortement son pénis contre celui tout aussi réveillé de Heero et ce dernier gémit et envoya sa volonté voir ailleurs :

-Oh, oui !

Trowa, ni une ni deux, raffermi sa prise sur les hanches de Heero et monta dans leur chambre, le portant, et refermant la porte au nez de Kita qui voulait voir son maître.

* * *

Heero se réveilla difficilement, sur le ventre, avec une légère douleur dans le fondement et un chatouillis dans le dos.

-Eh, ça va ?

-Humpf … oh bon sang, est-ce que je me suis évanoui ?

-Oui, je crois que 5, c'est ton maximum et j'avoue que je suis assez fier de moi.

-T'emballe pas non plus, 5 avec avant 18 km de courses et sans petit déjeuner.

Trowa ri devant l'air un peu embarrassé de Heero et le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est pas bien, ce qu'on a fait.

-Ah bon ? Vu comment tu criais à chaque fois que je m'enfonçais en toi, j'aurai dit le contraire.

-On avait dit qu'on ne mélangeait pas et qu'on ne gardait pas d'attache.

-… Ben … je peux coucher sans avoir d'attache.

-Moi aussi, mais est-ce que tu peux coucher et vivre avec quelqu'un sans avoir d'attache ? Je suis déjà attaché à toi alors si ça se passe mal…

-Il n'y a aucune raison. La mission avance bien et j'aime ta compagnie, et le sexe avec toi, et ta présence. Je pense que si on n'avait pas fait connaissance pour la mission et que je t'avais rencontré autrement, je t'aurai dragué.

-C'est vrai ? Et comment tu t'y serais pris ?

-Et bien je t'aurai abordé. Ce disant, Trowa s'était encore rapproché. Heero s'était tourné sur le côté pour le regarder.

-Je t'aurai coincé contre un mur et je t'aurai dit :'Vous avez des yeux magnifiques … et j'ai le choix entre aller seul dans un bar et boire un blue lagoon ou vous inviter à dîner et plonger dans vos yeux, je préfère cette option, vous me faîtes bien plus d'effet'.

A ces mots, Heero éclata de rire et entre deux, il parvint à sortir :

-C'est la chose la plus affreuse que j'ai jamais entendu.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue, je ne parle jamais, pour draguer. Tu le sais, je ne suis pas un grand parleur. Non, je t'aurai quand même coincé contre un mur et je t'aurai regardé droit dans les yeux.

Bizarrement, ça calma immédiatement Heero qui resta quelques instants sans le souffle avant de souffler :

-Encore ! En se jetant sur les lèvres de Trowa.

* * *

Trowa était devant les fourneaux quand il entendit du bruit dans les escaliers. Il mit le feu plus doucement et s'avança dans le salon.

-Eh, salut.

-Salut. Dit Heero en l'embrassant. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir.

-De rien, tu étais vraiment très sexy mais au bout de la 7ème fois, j'ai bien compris quand tu as failli t'endormir en plein milieu, qu'il fallait que je te laisse un peu tranquille.

-Désolé, mais je suis rentré tard hier et levé tôt et …

-Ne te cherche pas d'excuse, Heero, je te charrie, il n'y a pas de problème. Et tu étais fantastique.

-Hum, arrête, Trowa, si tu m'embrasses encore, je vais encore vouloir que tu me prennes et on ne va jamais s'en sortir.

-D'accord, j'arrête. J'ai fais des pâtes à la bolognaise, histoire de te redonner de l'énergie.

-Très bonne idée. Il a beau être 15h, je meurs de faim. Dit Heero en déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du plus grand avec de mettre la table.

* * *

On était mercredi et Heero était chez lui, en train d'améliorer son niveau à call of duty quand son téléphone portable sonna. Concentré sur ce jeu idiot mais addictif, il mit le haut parleur et dit :

-Oui ?

-Heero, c'est Vic.

Pour le coup, Heero avait failli mettre sur pause et prendre le téléphone mais ça n'aurai pas été crédible alors il continua à joué et dit :

-Ouais ?

-Tu fais quoi ?

-COD.

-Tu peux enregistrer ? J'aimerai te montrer le magasin dont je t'avais parlé, avec les jeux.

Heero eut un sourire intérieur mais continua à jouer et dit :

-Hum, tu peux me laisser 30 mn ?

-Ouais, prend ton temps, on se rejoint devant chez moi ? On ne prendra qu'une seule voiture.

-Ok, à tout'.

Et Heero raccrocha rapidement avant d'enregistrer sa partie et d'étreindre sa console.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Wufei :

-Yuy ?

-Vic vient de m'appeler, il veut m'emmener dans le magasin de jeux dont il m'a parlé.

-D'accord, c'est une bonne occasion. N'oublie pas d'insister sur le fait que tu n'as pas d'argent.

-Oui.

-Tu le sens comment ?

-Un peu nerveux, un peu comme une collégienne avant son premier rencart.

Heero entendit le rire de gorge de Wufei et en était heureux. L'asiatique ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'occasion de rire et il était content qu'il soit réceptif à son humour ironique et axé sur la dérision.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Mais si il essaye de t'embrasser, refuse, tu ne voudrais pas passer pour une trainée, quand même, jamais au premier rendez-vous !

-D'accord, d'accord … mais qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ?

Wufei ri encore et Heero entendit Quatre derrière lui qui lui demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

-Rien, rien. Dit Wufei à Quatre puis retournant vers son combiné, il dit : ce que tu veux mais sans décolleté de pétasse … et pense à mettre le pin's micro, que tu pourras allumer si il dit quoi que ce soit qui peux le compromettre.

-Hum. Ok pour le pin's mais je pense que je vais mettre un jean moulant histoire qu'il mate mon cul.

Wufei ri encore et Heero raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. Ceci dit, c'était vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il allait mettre ?

* * *

Trowa était en train de désherber le parterre de fleur devant la maison quand il vit revenir la voiture de Vic.

Heero et la cible en sortirent. Heero avait les mains vides mais Vic portait un sac en plastique.

Heero dit au revoir à Vic de la main et rejoint son mari.

Trowa salua aussi son voisin de la main et regarda son mari arriver. Heero était plus beau de jour en jour. Il portait un jean un peu moulant qui mettait en valeur le muscle de ses cuisses et de ses fesses, ainsi qu'un pull beige à col roulé sous lequel Trowa devinait ses pectoraux bien dessinés et ses tétons relevés. Il était aussi couvert d'une vieille veste en cuir qui appartenait à l'origine à Trowa, sur laquelle Heero avait épinglé le pin's-micro.

Quand Heero arriva à sa hauteur, Trowa enroula un de ses bras autour de sa taille et lui ravi la bouche. Heero passa rapidement ses bras autour du cou de son mari et s'appuya sur son torse pour profiter plus pleinement du baiser.

Ils furent interrompus par un sifflement et un cri de Vic 'Oh, trouvez-vous une chambre !'. Il éclata ensuite d'un grand rire.

Heero et Trowa rirent aussi et retournèrent dans leur maison, le bras de Trowa toujours autour de la taille du plus petit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Quoi, je n'ai même pas le droit à la fin du baiser ?

Trowa souri et l'approcha de lui à nouveau pour finir le travail.

Une fois Heero à bout de souffle, Trowa les dirigea vers le canapé et les fit tomber dessus en disant :

-Alors ?

-Alors on a été dans son magasin fétiche. On a beaucoup parlé. J'ai 'craqué' sur un jeu que je ne pouvais pas me payer parce que je n'ai pas d'argent et il m'a demandé si nous ne faisions pas compte commun. Je lui ai répondu que oui et que tu ne m'imposais pas de limite mais que je ne voulais pas profiter de toi, même si tu m'avais donné carte blanche. J'ai dis que je voudrais trouver du travail mais que mes recherches restaient infructueuses pour l'instant et j'ai laissé entendre que c'était peut-être à cause d'un passé de hacker international qui m'avais donné un casier.

-Bien ! Tu apprends vite l'art de l'infiltration.

-J'ai appris du meilleur. Dit Heero en l'embrassant.

* * *

Heero, une assiette de crudité dans une main et un verre de rosé dans l'autre, discutait avec Pete, un de leur voisin.

Il y a une semaine, Pete avait sonné chez eux et leur avait proposé de venir au grand barbecue de septembre qu'il organisait, pour tous les voisins.

Bien sur, Heero et Trowa avaient été ravi et pour l'occasion, Trowa avait fait une très belle tarte à la framboise et à la crème pâtissière maison.

Au loin, Heero souri en voyant Trowa jouer au basket avec le fils de Gustave, un autre voisin, et remporter la partie.

-Salut les gars.

-Salut Vic.

-Bonjour.

-Pete, est-ce que ça t'embête si je t'emprunte Heero, j'aurai besoin de lui parler.

-Non, je t'en pris, je vais recharger le barbecue en viande. Vic, t'as les mains vides, va te servir !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai les mains vides parce que je viens de finir ma deuxième assiette. Et Vic parti dans un de ses tonitruants rires connus de tous.

Pete salua ses invités et parti vers sa maison tandis que Vic prenait le coude de Heero et l'emmenait un peu à l'écart.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Dis, je voulais savoir, tu t'es vanté, sur tes capacités en informatique ou pas ?

-Tu me connais depuis 3 mois, est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué que je t'avais menti ?

-Non, mais … tu m'as parlé il y a quelques temps de petites bêtises que tu avais faîtes, ado, et qui t'empêchais de trouver du travail. C'est quoi ?

-Vic …

Intérieurement, Heero se réjouissait de cette conversation. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle allait le mener mais il devait jouer sa carte à fond. Pour autant, pour rester dans son personnage, il ne devait pas se vanter ou jouer les modestes. Juste sembler gêné de la conversation et de ses méfaits antérieurs.

-Heero, ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal placé, j'ai peut-être un job pour toi !

-C'est vrai ? Mais tu ne travailles pas, comment tu peux me proposer un travail ? Si c'est pour configurer ton imprimante, je …

-Mais non mais répond moi, d'abord. Tu t'étais vanté ou tu es vraiment doué ?

-Je suis vraiment très doué, sinon, je n'aurai pas bossé pendant 5 ans chez Google, crois moi. Ils n'ont pas de système de fidélisation des employés, eux, au contraire. Chez eux, soit tu travailles vite, bien et toujours meilleur, soit tu es remplacé.

-Et tu sais pirater ?

-… Je dois dire que je n'ai pas encore rencontré un système de sécurité qui me résiste… mais …

-Soit chez moi, mercredi, à 15h. Vic sera chez le coiffeur alors passe par la porte extérieure de la cave.

Puis Vic parti sans lui donner plus d'explications.

Heero n'eut pas à forcer l'incompréhension qui s'afficha sur son visage. Sa mission avait l'air d'avancer, mais Vic avait franchement l'air fou.

Enfin, au moins, ça ferai peut-être décoller la mission.

A suivre

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimé, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : infiltration chez les geeks

Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï TrowaxHeero et en arrière plan DuoxQuatre et c'est aussi un UA.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Heero respira un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la cave de Vic.

Avant, il pensa à appuyer sur le premier bouton de sa chemise qui activait son micro. Pour éviter d'être repérer, il ne portait pas d'oreillette, mais il savait qu'à l'autre bout de Londres, ses 4 co-équipiers étaient à l'écoute.

Ils enregistreraient tout ce qui se dirait pour pouvoir porter les accusations, au procès.

Heero entra sans toquer, comme le lui avait demandé Vic, et descendit les trois marches devant lui.

Il eut alors une surprise :

-Terry ? Bonjour, Vic m'a demandé de passer.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder, il m'a demandé d'attendre ici. Il doit me prêter des outils de bricolage

-Ok.

Heero, surpris et mal à l'aise par cette présence, essaya de garder contenance en s'appuyant contre une bibliothèque toute proche. Depuis que Terry était venu le voir chez lui, ils ne s'étaient plus recroisés, s'évitant l'un l'autre. Non pas que Heero en avait peur, mais la bêtise des autres pouvait être salissante, des fois.

-Bon, alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben j'en sais rien, t'as rien à me dire ?

-On n'est pas amis, Terry, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire.

* * *

QG Préventers.

-Pfff, il est lourd, celui-là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, déjà ?

-Tu l'as entendu, Winner, il vient chercher des outils. C'est le genre de chose qui se fait, entre voisins. Et les voisins, ça arrive n'importe quand, quitte à déranger les plans des préventers.

* * *

Chez Vic.

-Et sinon, tu te fais toujours enculer par ton mari ?

* * *

QG Préventers

-Oh non mais le naze, quoi !

-Maxwell, la ferme.

* * *

Chez Vic.

-Oui, toujours. Pourquoi ?

-Ben, je l'ai vu, il est tout maigre, ton mari, ça doit pas être très agréable, au pieu.

* * *

QG Préventers.

-Non mais d'où il se permet de me juger, ce primate ? Et il veut quoi, à la fin ?

* * *

Chez Vic.

-Au contraire, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est très agréable.

-Il est bien membré ?

-Non pas que ça te regarde et au bout d'un moment, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, mais oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? C'est comme ça, les conversations normales entre hétéro, tu t'attends à ce que je te demande comment ça se passe avec ta femme et que je te demande si elle a assez de poitrine pour toi ?

-Non … mais …

-Tu fou quoi, là, recule !

* * *

QG Préventers.

-Comment, recule ? Je vais le défoncer, ce con !

* * *

Chez Vic.

-En fait, je suis sur que j'en ai une plus grosse que la sienne. On peut essayer, si tu veux…

-Pour la dernière fois, recule et ne me touche pas.

* * *

QG Préventers.

-Éloignes-toi de mon mari, connard ! Je vais tuer cet empaffé ! S'énerva Trowa qui commençait à tourner en rond.

-Eh, calme, Tro, Hee-chan sait parfaitement se défendre. Ce n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse.

* * *

Chez Vic.

Terry avait coincé Heero contre la bibliothèque avec ses bras tendus mais il continuait à s'approcher malgré les avertissements répétés. Terry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'une façon qui se voulait sensuelle, au grand dégoût d'Heero, quand il dit :

-J'ai envi de te défoncer le cul. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, j'ai bien vu que tu m'aguichais, tu mets des pantalons serrés pour qu'on mate tes fesses. Et ses photos que tu as envoyées sur mon imprimante. Si ça ce n'était pas une invitation ! Passes demain chez moi, vers 10h, je te retournerai contre la table et je te prendrai comme une bête.

* * *

QG Préventers

Trowa serrait tellement sa mâchoire qu'on l'entendait craquer. Il faisait les 100 pas d'un air de lion en cage et ses poings étaient serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

-Barton, c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Rien.

-Ne me dis pas que toi et Yuy vous couchez vraiment ensemble.

-…

-Trowa ?!

-Oui, d'accord, on est ensemble depuis presque deux mois.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je suis ton meilleur ami !

-Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Je suis son meilleur ami !

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit, bordel ! Je supervise cette mission. Je dois être au courant de tous les paramètres, comme le fait que tu peux devenir dingue si quelqu'un drague Yuy sous ton nez ! Putain, Barton, je vous croyais plus professionnels.

* * *

Chez Vic.

-J'ai envi de te ... Outch !

-Je t'avais dit, de ne pas m'approcher. Maintenant, entendons-nous bien, gros porc. Tu t'approches encore de moi suffisamment près pour que je sente l'odeur putride de ton haleine et je t'arrache une couille que je mettrais dans un bocal au formol et que je donnerai à mon mari en cadeau et sur l'autre, je tatouerai 'fabrique à gay refoulés', c'est clair, ducon ?

-…

-J'ai dit, c'est clair ?

-Oui !

* * *

QG Préventers.

-Tu vois, Tro, je te l'avais dit, que Heero s'en sortirait. C'est un agent de terrain au même titre que toi et il n'allait pas se faire avoir par un blaireau comme lui.

-…

-Et maintenant, ça nous fait un point commun. Toi et moi avons déjà goûté au petit cul serré de Heero.

-Duo, c'est indécent !

-Et je ne veux pas entendre parler de ça. Déjà que c'est glauque pour un hétéro, mais en plus, Yuy n'est même pas là pour se défendre.

-Ben quoi, Heero et moi, ça a beau être fini depuis longtemps et il n'y a plus rien entre nous, il sait pertinemment que son joli petit fessier est ma référence ! Et que je fantasme dessus encore très souvent. Enfin, fantasmait. Maintenant, c'est toi, Quatre. Dit Duo avait un grand sourire.

Trowa se laissa détendre par l'humour potache et un peu obscène de l'américain et souri de voir Quatre rougir autant.

Duo, se voyant en veine auprès de Trowa, décida de pousser sa chance pour lui arracher des infos croustillantes avec lesquels il pourrait faire chanter Heero de retour à Washington.

-Alors, raconte, quelle position vous faîtes le plus souvent ? Nous on alternait l'éventail et la broche. Hee-chan est très souple mais de temps en temps, il fallait bien qu'il se repose. Dit Duo en faisant un clin d'œil.

Wufei soupira et mit les écouteurs pour s'éviter cette conversation, Quatre, quand à lui, faisait semblant de ne pas paraître intéressé.

-La levrette, tout simplement.

A ses mots, Duo tomba de sa chaise, à la surprise de Wufei qui en enleva son casque.

-Duo, ça va ?

-Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?

-Tu t'es cogné la tête, Maxwell ?

-Attend, est-ce que tu as dit la levrette ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant ? C'est un classique.

-Heero n'a jamais, et je dis bien jamais, permis à personne de le prendre comme ça. Il déteste perdre le contrôle. Je sais, c'est contradictoire parce qu'il n'est que passif, mais si il voit son partenaire, alors il garde le contrôle. Dit Duo en regardant maintenant Trowa avec un œil spéculatif.

-Tu es sur ?

-Si il te permet de le prendre comme ça, alors c'est qu'il a une totale confiance en toi et …

-Vos gueules, Vic arrive.

* * *

Chez Vic.

-Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Demanda Vic en voyant Terry à genoux par terre, une main sur ses parties et Heero adossé à une bibliothèque non loin, semblant franchement furieux.

-Rien, Terry et moi avons eu un désaccord.

-Terry, ça va ?

-Il m'a écrasé les couilles !

-Ben connaissant Heero, je dirais que tu l'as cherché donc tant pis pour toi. Tiens, voilà la perceuse, et elle s'appelle reviens. Aller, rentre chez toi et va te mettre un peu de glace, ça ira mieux après.

Vic aida Terry à se lever et à sortir de la pièce. Quand il revint, il demanda :

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre.

-Hum …

-Ok, d'accord, je vois qu'il t'a mit de bonne humeur, passons à autre chose. Assieds-toi, tu veux un truc un boire ?

-Non merci.

-D'accord, alors si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'était pour te proposer un job.

-Quel genre de job ?

-Un petit casse.

-UN CASSE ? S'exclama Heero, conservant son rôle jusqu'au bout.

-Eh, doucement. Oui, un casse. Mais rien de violent, je t'assure. Je l'ai déjà fait aux Etats-Unis et il n'y a pas eu de blessés.

-…

-Mais ce que je veux vraiment savoir, c'est si je peux compter sur toi ? Si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas, je compte sur ta discrétion et on reste pote. Mais si je peux compter sur toi, alors il va falloir bosser.

-… ça dépend, tu vas me demander quoi ? Si je risque d'aller en prison, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi.

-Non, je ne te dirais rien avant d'avoir a certitude que tu marches et que tu ne vas pas me vendre.

-… Tu l'as déjà fait aux Etats-Unis, tu dis ?

-Oui.

-Un gros coup ? J'en aurai entendu parler ?

-Probablement.

-Et pas un blessé ?

-Pas un.

-Si c'est de voler de l'argent sur le compte d'entreprises ou de trucs comme ça, lâche l'affaire, les sites sont trop bien protégés pour moi.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais tu peux faire des blagues ?

-Des blagues ?

-Oui, comme celle que tu as faite à Terry. Pirater des wifi ou ce genre de chose.

-Ça, oui.

-Alors ça sera tout ce que tu auras à faire.

-… et ça rapporterai combien ?

-Je ne suis pas un chien, on partage à parts égales entre tous les participants.

-Et on sera combien ?

-Je ne peux pas encore te dire. Je dois encore recruter du monde. Mais c'est toi qui est le plus important parce que sans toi, on ne peut rien faire. Alors ?

-… Ok …

-Tu es sur ? Si tu me lâches au dernier moment, ça ne va pas le faire.

-Non, non, je suis sur, c'est d'accord.

-Et t'en parles pas à Trowa. Ni à personne, d'ailleurs.

-Tu es fou, si j'en parle à Trowa, il va me quitter, je n'ai pas envie de ça.

-T'inquiète pas, mon pote, quand le coup sera fait, tu pourras t'acheter tous les jeux que tu veux sans avoir à demander à ton homme.

-D'accord.

-Alors c'est sur ? Je compte sur toi !

-Oui, tu peux, j'en suis. Tu m'expliques ce que c'est ?

-Non, pas encore. Comme je te l'ai dis, je dois encore recruter des gens et peaufiner mon plan.

-Alors il faut que je me tienne prêt pour quand ?

-Oh, t'as le temps, pas avant un mois ou deux.

-Autant ?

-Ben oui, mais toi je te connais, je sais que tu es digne de confiance, mais les autres que je dois recruter, je ne les connais pas, il faut que je m'assure de leur loyauté. En attendant, entraîne-toi à pirater.

-Ça, je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner, en revanche, vu la branlé que tu m'as mis à Tekken, là j'ai besoin de m'entraîner.

Vic ri un bon coup et le sujet parti sur d'autres sujets.

A suivre

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimé, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : infiltration chez les geeks

Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï TrowaxHeero et en arrière plan DuoxQuatre et c'est aussi un UA.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Lorsque Trowa se gara devant leur maison, à Heero et à lui, il ne sorti pas tout de suite. Il pensa d'abord à sa journée.

Quand il avait entendu cet homme draguer Heero, il avait senti une bile brulante et remplie de haine l'envahir totalement et il aurait eu Terry sous le nez, il l'aurait tué. D'ailleurs, il valait mieux qu'il ne le croise pas tout de suite, sinon, ce coq y laisserait des plumes.

Heureusement, Heero avait écrasé les noix de ce connard et il ne risquait pas de s'approcher de lui avant longtemps.

Ensuite, Wufei l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, et, sans l'engueuler vraiment, il lui avait mis un bon soufflons. Certes, le fait que Heero et lui soit véritablement en couple pouvait avoir un impact sur la mission, mais il avait assuré à Wufei que c'était juste du sexe sans attache. Qu'ils se faisaient du bien mutuellement et que ça ne portait pas à conséquence. Bien sur, Wufei ne l'avait pas totalement cru vu la crise de jalousie qu'il avait tapée, et il ne s'était pas convaincu non plus. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, même si avec Heero, ils avaient décidé d'éviter de s'attacher, il était pris dans les filets de ce regard bleu. Pas amoureux … pas encore … mais il n'en fallait pas beaucoup et il le savait.

En sortant du bureau de Wufei, il avait croisé Duo. L'Américain lui avait fait un grand sourire puis lui avait foutu un couteau sous la gorge et l'avait poussé dans un placard.

-Alors, mon pote, ça va ?

-Duo …

-Entendons nous bien, Heero, c'est mon meilleur pote, mon frère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir un chagrin d'amour et si ça devait lui arriver, je pense que ça le tuerai parce qu'il ne s'investi jamais mais avec toi il l'a fait. Alors soyons clair. Soit tu l'aimes, et dans ce cas, tu resteras avec lui toute ta vie et tu le rendras heureux, soit tu ne l'aimes pas et tu vas le larguer tout de suite en lui faisant le moins de mal possible et tu vas te comporter en gentleman. C'est clair ?

Trowa dégluti difficilement, la lame du couteau menaçant de percer sa peau à tout moment. Il regarda Duo et vit une lueur illuminer son regard. Duo était un tueur professionnel, et là, maintenant, une lame sous la gorge, Trowa se disait que c'était évident. Ce mec était un assassin missionné par l'état. Et il était dangereux.

Alor, ne pouvant pas parler, Trowa, précautionneusement, hocha la tête.

-C'est bien, budy. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui.

Et tout à coup, Trowa ne ressenti plus aucune pression et n'avait vu qu'une natte quitter le placard. Il s'était alors effondré au milieu des balais, heureux de ne pas s'être pissé dessus.

Et maintenant, il était là, et il devait prendre une décision. Est-ce qu'il aimait Heero ? Oui. Il y avait longuement réfléchi et la réponse était oui, il était amoureux de lui. Comment ne pas l'être. En dehors de son physique fantastique, Heero était un homme intelligent, doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, ils se comprenaient le plus souvent sans avoir besoin de mots et il cachait sa timidité et sa candeur derrière des dehors froids qui le rendait adorable aux yeux de Trowa. Oui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'aimerait pas ? Mais est-ce qu'il saurait l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Il n'en était pas sur et il ne voulait pas se confronter à Duo. Après leur entretien dans le placard, il l'avait recroisé et Duo avait fait comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu de la journée, effrayant Trowa encore plus. Mais même sans l'intervention de Duo, Trowa ne voulait pas faire de mal à Heero et après ce que lui avait dit Duo, il savait que l'homme aux yeux bleus étaient très attachés à lui.

Et après cette mission, ils devraient repartir, l'assassin et lui. Est-ce qu'il se sentait la force d'avoir une relation longue distance ? Non. Ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, parler avec lui le soir au lit, ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Non, hors de question. Alors pour eux deux, mais surtout pour Heero, il fallait qu'il le quitte.

Fort de cette décision, Trowa sorti enfin de la voiture et entra dans la maison.

En passant la porte, il repéra Heero, sur le canapé, totalement absorbé par un jeu vidéo alors que Kita dormait sur ses genoux.

Les reliefs du repas de Heero reposaient sur la table à manger, même pas débarrassés, et aucun repas n'était en train de mijoter.

Trowa s'affala sur le canapé à côté de Heero.

-Alors qu'on dit les autres ?

-Euh, bonsoir ?

-Pardon, bonsoir. Qu'on dit les autres ? Quels sont les ordres ?

-Tu peux mettre pause, quand tu me parles ?

-Non, je ne peux pas, je joue en ligne avec Vic.

-Et t'as fait ça toute la journée ?

-Quasiment, pourquoi ?

-ça se voit, la maison ressemble à une porcherie, le repas n'est pas fait et le canapé commence à avoir la forme de tes fesses.

-Non mais ça va pas, de me parler comme ça ? Je ne suis pas ta femme, je te ferai remarquer, tu peux faire le repas et le ménage tout seul, comme un grand. Je bosse sur la mission.

-Elle a bon dos, la mission. Tu parles !

-Mais tu t'entends ? On dirait une dispute de quinqua des années 30 ! Dit Heero en lâchant sa manette, clairement en colère. Je ne suis ni ta bonniche, ni ta femme.

-Tu passes quand même le plus claire de ton temps ici, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de faire la vaisselle et de passer l'aspirateur sur les moutons de poils que nous laisse ton chat. Mais non, monsieur est trop occupé à jouer avec ses nouveaux copains et à se faire draguer par les voisins.

Cette dernière remarque était tellement méchante que Heero se leva, délogeant un Kita mécontent.

-Tu plaisantes ? Est-ce que tu sous-entends que j'ai aguiché ce gros porc ?

-J'en sais rien, moi de ce que tu fais. Après tout, toutes tes fringues te mettent le cul en valeur, c'est que tu dois être en chaleur et que t'attends juste que quelqu'un passe pour te mettre un coup. C'est comme ça que tu m'as eu, moi, et tu t'es dit que ça t'arrangeais bien, vu que tu allais rester en mission plusieurs mois, tu aurais au moins quelqu'un pour te donner ta dose de baise. Parce que c'est que ça, de la baise. Mais tu ne pensais pas avoir d'autres propositions ici, alors quoi, tu veux divorcer pour aller coucher avec ce connard, et bah très bien, va faire ta pute ailleurs et …

Mais Trowa ne pu pas finir sa phrase car Heero s'était jeté sur lui, à califourchon sur lui et le frappait plusieurs fois au visage.

Trowa ne fit rien pour se défendre, il savait que ce qu'il avait dit était affreux et injustifié et qu'il l'avait mérité, mais sur le coup, il avait eu envi de faire mal à Heero autant qu'il se sentait mal de mettre fin à cette relation. Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il sentait le poids et la chaleur de Heero sur lui et malgré les coups, il profita le plus possible de la situation.

Finalement, après 3 ou 4 coups de poings, Heero se releva et le regarda d'un œil bleu glaçant qui fit froid dans le dos de Trowa.

-T'es qu'un connard, de quel droit tu te permets de me juger et surtout, je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu doutes de moi. Mais tu n'auras plus à être jaloux de qui que ce soit parce que c'est fini.

Trowa se leva aussi, essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez :

-Fini toi et moi ou la mission ?

-Je ne mettrais pas la mission en péril pour toi. Mais tu vas rentrer très tard tous les soirs. Ne t'inquiète pas, la maison sera rangée en ton absence et tu auras un repas chaud qui t'attendra. Dorénavant, je dormirais dans la chambre d'amis et si jamais on me pose la question, je dirais que tu ronfles. Mais ça sera tout ce qui t'attendra. Quels sont les ordres de Wufei ?

-Continue sur ta lancée et ne soit pas trop insistant.

-Reçu.

Puis Heero tourna les talons et monta dans la chambre d'ami.

Trowa se rassit sur le canapé en s'essuyant encore le nez et tandis une main pour caresser Kita. Le chat renifla sa main puis, d'un mouvement vif, il le griffa et monta les escaliers. Peu de temps après, Trowa entendit une porte claquer. Il regarda sa main et dit :

-Je l'ai mérité … j'imagine.

* * *

Le lendemain, au bureau, Trowa arriva silencieusement. Encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne voulait même pas dire bonjour. Même pas à Quatre. Mais forcément, il fut interrogé :

-Trowa, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

En effet, il faisait peine à voir. Heero avait frappé fort mais il avait eu l'intelligence … et la gentillesse, de ne rien lui casser. Cependant, il avait un beau cocard, la pommette très rouge et sa joue arborait un beau bleu

-Rien. Wufei, tu sera sans doute satisfait de savoir que Heero et moi ne sommes plus ensemble.

La phrase, à destination de Wufei, était en fait totalement pour Duo qui le comprit bien et lui fit un simple hochement de tête, l'œil dur.

-Je ne suis pas forcément satisfait si ça influe sur vos performances. C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

-Nous nous sommes disputés et ça … Dit-il en montrant son visage. C'était totalement justifié.

-Hee-chan va bien ? Demanda froidement Duo.

-Je ne l'ai pas frappé … quand à savoir s'il va bien … il faudrait qu'il me parle, pour le savoir.

-Je vais l'appeler. Dit Duo en sortant de la pièce, déjà son téléphone à l'oreille.

Trowa soupira et se mit au travail.

* * *

-Salut Duo.

-Eh, Hee-chan, comment ça va ?

-Hum.

-Ne me mens pas, Heero, je veux connaitre la vraie version.

-Je vais bien … mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a prit. Il va bien, lui ?

-On s'en fou, le plus important, c'est toi.

-Mais je l'ai frappé.

-Tu ne frappes pas les gens sans raison, Heero, je te connais, donc c'est qu'il l'avait mérité.

-Oui, il m'a dit de telles choses.

-Comme quoi ?

-C'est parti de rien, en plus, je n'avais pas fais le repas, et …

-Non mais il t'a prit pour sa femme, ou quoi ?

-Ha, je lui ai dit la même chose.

-Bien, Hee-chan, très bonne, la réplique.

-Je sais, je traine trop avec toi.

-Carrément. Mais ça te fais du bien, Hee-chan. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait un truc tous les deux.

-Je suis en mission, Duo, je ne peux pas partir d'ici.

-En même temps, le gars qui reste h24 chez lui, ça fait bizarre.

\- Ben … ce n'est pas ce que font les geeks ?

-Si, mais les voisins savent que t'as des potes et on est là depuis des mois et on n'a même pas visité la ville tous les deux. Allez !

-Et tu ne l'as pas visité avec Quatre ?

-Non, on a surtout visité son pieu.

-Et ça marche bien ?

-Du tonnerre.

-Alors passe du temps avec lui.

-J'aime en passer aussi avec toi. Ça me manque, nos virées à deux.

La sonnerie de la porte retenti et Heero se leva pour aller ouvrir.

-Il faudrait que Wufei soit d'accord.

-Tu es en couverture depuis plusieurs mois sans jours off, Hee-chan. Je m'en occupe. Retiens ton weekend pour moi. En plus, comme ça, tu seras loin de Trowa.

-Hum.

Heero ouvrit la porte et vit Vic sur son perron. Il lui fit signe de rentrer et de s'installer sur le canapé.

-Ok, alors tu nous organises ça ?

-Oui, t'inquiète Heero.

-D'accord.

-Eh, Heero …

-Hum ?

-T'as le droit de pleurer, si tu veux !

-Baka ! Dit Heero en pouffant et en raccrochant au nez de Duo. L'Américain le savait très bien, qu'en disant cette phrase, ça finirai comme ça.

Il revint ensuite au salon et dit :

-Excuse-moi, j'étais au téléphone avec un ami.

-Pas de souci. Tu vas bien ?

-Ça va, et toi ?

-Moi ça va mais j'étais inquiet pour toi. Hier, tu abandonnes en pleine partie et ce matin, tu ne t'es pas connecté.

-Hum. Désolé. Hier, je me suis pris la tête avec Trowa.

-Ah. Grave ?

-Ouais, pas mal. J'ai eu le malheur de lui parler du comportement de Terry.

-Et alors ? Tu n'y es pour rien, toi.

-Pfff, il m'a piqué une de ses crises de jalousie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. D'après lui, tout ce que je porte n'est que provocation. En gros, si je me promenais à poil dans la rue, ça ferai la même chose.

-Et bien. C'est fou, ça. Il est venu s'excuser ?

-Non.

-Ça vous arrive souvent, de vous disputer comme ça ?

-Jamais, c'était la première fois.

-Mais pas la dernière, rassure toi. C'est le signe d'un couple qui dure, les grosses disputes.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui.

-C'est gentil de me rassurer, merci.

-Je t'en prie. Et dis-toi qu'avec Vic, lors de notre première année de mariage, on a ruiné toute la porcelaine de sa grand-mère.

-Et qui les cassait ?

-Moi, avec ma tête, vu qu'elle me les jetait dessus.

Heero ri et se fit la réflexion que si Vic n'était pas un criminel, il aurait été un gars très sympa.

-Du coup, tu ne lui as pas parlé de l'autre truc ?

-Le truc que tu m'as confié ? Non, je t'ai dis que je n'en parlais à personne, je sais tenir ma langue.

-Bien, très bien.

-Je t'offre un café ?

-Avec plaisir, merci. Mais seulement si tu en prends.

-En fait, je comptais ouvrir une bouteille de whisky.

-Il n'est même pas 10h !

-Reste au café, si tu veux, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps à te le faire.

-Tu rigoles, je ne perdrais pas une occasion de t'accompagner. Allez, whisky !

* * *

Heero rentra chez lui un peu plus détendu. Duo avait obtenu l'autorisation de Wufei pour sortir Heero et le natté était venu le chercher le matin même pour toute une journée à visiter Londres entre pote. Et ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il était tard, 23h mais il n'avait pas eu envi de rentrer en sachant qui l'attendait. Mais il s'y était obligé. Il n'avait pas fui devant des ennemis d'aucune sorte. Même plus lourdement armés que lui. Alors il n'allait pas fuir devant Trowa Barton, quelque gênante puisse être la situation. Après tout, Duo ne l'appelait pas le soldat parfait pour rien.

Il passa la porte et vit une petite lumière dans le salon. Curieux de voir pourquoi Trowa était encore debout, Heero passa la porte et le trouva en train de lire un livre sur le canapé, de fines lunettes de lecture sur le nez et Kita étendu comme un bienheureux sur ses genoux.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, Trowa.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Oui, ça m'a fait du bien.

-Tant mieux. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé mais je quittais la maison tous les jours pour retourner chez les préventers, je voyais du monde et ça me changeait les idées. Toi, ça fait des mois que tu es là sans sortir, toujours sur la mission. J'aurai dû te proposer de sortir plus tôt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Si, je m'inquiète pour toi.

-…

-Écoute. Je sais que j'ai agis comme un connard et tu as eu raison de m'en foutre une. Je n'ai pas d'excuses autre que la jalousie mais le plus important, maintenant, c'est la mission alors je te propose, non pas de me pardonner, mais que nous essayions d'avoir la meilleur entente possible pour la finir au mieux.

-D'accord, pas de problème pour moi. Mais il faut que tu saches que les voisins sont au courant.

-Ah bon ? Comment ?

-Vic est venu me voir parce que j'avais abandonné le jeu en pleine partie et je me suis confié. Je me suis dit que lui confier un peu de mon intimité le rapprocherai de moi et comme je n'aurai pas de secret pour lui, il me ferait plus facilement confiance.

-Très bien raisonné.

-Oui, sauf que Vic en à forcément parlé à sa femme et tu la connais, c'est une commère. Mme Puget est même venu me voir, hier, pour m'assurer de son soutien.

-Oh, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Si. Toutes les femmes du quartier te détestent, maintenant.

-Eh bien, avoir le rôle de la victime t'apportera la sympathie des gens et ils auront tendance à plus se confier en ta présence parce que eux connaissent un de tes secrets. Ça peut être utile. Je suis d'accord avec ça.

-Bien, je vais donc continuer à te charger auprès des autres.

-Mais pas trop, on doit rester marié assez longtemps pour que je t'apporte mon soutien à la fin de la mission.

-Alors je te chargerai … mais pas trop. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Heero.

A suivre

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimé, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : infiltration chez les geeks

Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï TrowaxHeero et en arrière plan DuoxQuatre et c'est aussi un UA.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8

* * *

Chez Vic.

-Alors, tu te sens bien ?

-Ouais, je suis en pleine forme.

-Plus de dispute avec Trowa ?

-On a décidé de toujours se réconcilier sur l'oreiller … donc si, beaucoup de disputes.

-Hahaha, ça c'est une bonne chose. Vous êtes vraiment des jeunes mariés. Comme je vous envi, tu ne peux pas savoir.

* * *

QG préventers.

-C'est vrai, ça, Trowa ?

-Non, Wufei. Heero et moi avons juste décidé de maintenir notre couverture de couple uni mais nous n'avons plus aucune relation sexuelle l'un avec l'autre.

* * *

Chez Vic.

-Ça se passe bien, avec Vic, non ?

-Si, elle est merveilleuse, mais de temps en temps, je regrette l'excitation des premiers temps. Les premiers rendez-vous…

-Le stress de savoir comment s'habiller, se coiffer, se laver 3 fois les dents avant de sortir et quand même gober des tictacs toutes les 2 secondes.

-Hahaha, oui, ça, ça me manque.

-Pourquoi tu n'emmènerais pas Vic en weekend, rien que tous les deux ? Mettez les enfants chez sa mère ou chez des amis.

-Ouais … c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sorti juste tout les deux et être loin des mômes pourrai être agréable. J'organiserai ça après le casse.

-Je serai toi, je ferai ça avant.

-Pourquoi avant ?

-Euh … parce qu'il ne faut jamais rien remettre au lendemain ! Carpe diem.

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée… Ah, tiens, les voilà.

Aujourd'hui était le jour ou Heero rencontrait tous les acteurs du casse. Au début, Vic n'avait pas voulu qu'ils se rencontrent, arguant que Heero avait le rôle le plus important, mais le plus agréable car il ne serait pas sur le terrain. Mais Heero avait voulu tous les rencontrer pour les connaître. Quand Vic avait demandé pourquoi, Heero lui avait juste demandé s'il avait parlé de lui aux autres. Vic avait avoué que oui, alors Heero avait dit que la confiance devait aller dans les deux sens et qu'il voulait les connaitre alors Vic avait organisé cette réunion pour parler du déroulement du casse.

Heero commença par entendre des pas puis voir des chaussures descendre les marches de la cave et enfin, trois hommes entrèrent dans la cave.

-Tiens, Terry … Quelle surprise.

-Heero …

-Bon, ça va, les gars, vous n'allez pas remettre ça. Je ne veux plus de noyaux écrasés dans ma cave.

-Il n'en tien qu'à Terry de se tenir éloigné de moi.

-Compte sur moi, j'ai encore mal certains soirs.

-C'est quand tu penses trop à moi !

Terry grogna et s'assit sur un fauteuil, loin de Heero. En face de son fauteuil s'assit un tout jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans et un homme dans la soixantaine bien tassée s'assit près de lui avec hésitation :

-Euh, je devrais peut-être m'asseoir ailleurs, non ? Vous êtes quelqu'un de violent ?

-Seulement si vous voulez mettre votre main dans mon caleçon.

-Ah, bon, ça va alors, je peux rester là.

-Pas de soucis, Cole, reste là. Dit Vic en s'installant de l'autre côté de Heero. Bien, alors puisque vous êtes tous là, on va pouvoir revoir le plan et s'assurer que tout le monde à compris ce qu'il devait faire.

-Donc, vous serez tous les trois sur le terrain, c'est ça ?

-Exact. Au fait, je m'appelle Cole Maxwell.

-Et moi, John Smith.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Heero avec étonnement et doute.

-Ouais, mes parents trouvaient ça drôle.

De l'autre côté de son micro pin's, Heero savait que son équipe prenait des notes et commençaient les recherches.

-Alors, pour commencer, Heero sera ici, dans la cave, avec moi et il piratera le système de sécurité de la Bank of England. Il fera sonner les alarmes incendies et se déclencher les extincteurs automatique et le verrouillage des portes d'accès.

-T'es sur que tu y arriveras ? C'est autre chose qu'une imprimante réseau.

-Aucun problème.

-Cette situation mettra la banque dans un état de confusion extrême. Cole, qui sera dans la banque au moment de la fermeture des portes, en profitera pour s'éclipser en douceur vers les toilettes sans se faire repérer. Heero mettra les caméras de sécurité en boucle pour que personne ne se rende compte, à postériori, des déplacements de Cole. A ce moment là, tout le personnel de la banque sera occupé avec les portes et le système incendie.

-Pour rajouter à la confusion, je simulerai un virus et une tentative d'intrusion dans les comptes en ligne. Le personnel pensera à une cyber-attaque et débrancheront les prises réseaux. C'est ce que je veux parce que le virus que je leur implanterai fera de l'ordinateur lui-même une box internet et je pourrai continuer à contrôler la banque à distance alors qu'ils se croiront en sécurité.

-Heero débranchera alors l'alarme intrusion de la porte 72 dans laquelle la banque garde les pierres précieuses non inventoriées qui ont servies à des échanges avec l'étranger. Cole rentrera dans cette salle qui est juste à côté des toilettes et remplira sa canne que je lui donnerai alors et que j'aurai creusée. Il refermera et, en évitant de trop la taper fort contre le sol pour que ça ne fasse pas de bruit, il rejoindra le hall en pensant à claudiquer, comme à l'allée.

-J'ai pas besoin de penser à claudiquer, je boite depuis 1996, jeune homme !

-D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Cole retournera donc dans le hall ou il attendra que les pompiers arrivent.

-C'est là que j'interviens. Ma brigade s'occupe de ce secteur et je serai de service ce jour là. Je serai donc en intervention. Quand je rentrerai, Cole fera un malaise devant moi et je le porterai dehors, sans oublier sa canne, bien sur.

-Tu l'emmènes dans le camion de secours et tu passes la canne à John.

-Je passerai négligemment par là avec mon vélo, je suis coursier, et j'embarquerai la canne. Ensuite, je file tout droit ici.

-Mais, ça ne va pas paraître bizarre qu'un livreur traverse tout Londres avec une canne ?

-J'appellerai son centre de livraison et je demanderai à ce que John, personnellement, passa à la poste pour me chercher une épée ancienne dans une protection en carton et qu'il me l'emmène chez moi. Je fais souvent appelle à la même compagnie pour mes colis et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré John.

-Ok.

-Des questions ?

-Oui, quand est-ce que tu me donneras la protection, justement, pour que j'y glisse la canne ?

-Je vais vraiment m'expédier par la poste cette protection, comme ça, elle aura les tampons qu'il faut dessus. Je la lesterai avec du sable pour que le poids corresponde au poids de la canne avec des diamants et tu iras la chercher à la poste qui est dans la même rue que la banque.

-Et quand est-ce que tu me donne la canne creusée ?

-Il me reste une petite finition mais on se voit dans deux jours au bridge et je te la donnerai à ce moment là.

-Et dis-moi, à quoi tu sers, dans cette histoire ? Demanda Terry. Tout le monde à un rôle actif mais toi, non.

-C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, c'est moi qui ai recruté et c'est moi qui ai repéré la banque, Terry. Je pense que j'ai déjà bien participé. Tu veux te passer de moi, Terry, c'est ce que tu es en train de dire ? Demanda Vic d'un ton menaçant.

Sentant le vent tourné, Terry s'empressa de dire :

-Je te charriais juste, Vic, c'est tout.

-Si tu essayes de me doubler, tu le regretteras.

-C'est pas dans mes intentions, je te promets. Je voulais juste te taquiner.

-Bon, d'accord. Donc tout le monde est au courant de tout ?

-Euh, non ! Quand est-ce qu'on agit, finalement ? demanda Heero. C'était le dernier point qui lui manquait pour finir la mission.

-Mardi matin, à 10h30. Vic sera chez sa mère avec les enfants pour les vacances, comme ça on ne sera pas dérangé. A midi, tout est fini, tout le monde se retrouve ici pour la distribution des gains et on se quitte sans chercher à se revoir.

* * *

QG préventers.

-Ça y est, on a tout, Wufei. Les noms, les rôles, la date et l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller les arrêter ? Demanda Quatre.

Wufei, Trowa et le blond était tellement concentrés sur leur conversation que personne ne remarqua que Duo quittait la pièce, le téléphone à l'oreille.

-On ne peut pas les arrêter maintenant, Quatre. Pour l'instant, on a juste mis des citoyens anglais et américains sous écoute sans justification. Ils peuvent tout aussi bien planifier une attaque dans un jeu vidéo. Non, il faut qu'on les ait la main dans le sac.

-Alors à la sortie de la banque ?

-Non plus, Quat-chan. Sinon on en arrête que 3 mais le plus important, Vic, restera en liberté. Il faut qu'on les arrête tous à midi chez Vic.

-Exact, Maxwell. Tu étais ou ? demanda Wufei.

-Pipi ! Dit Duo avec un grand sourire.

-T'as de drôle de moment pour y aller.

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas se retenir. Quand 'faut y aller, 'faut y aller !

-Hum.

* * *

-Donc voilà, on attend mardi midi pour tous les arrêter.

-Donc j'exécute le plan de Vic comme il faut.

-Oui. Tu y arriveras ? Ou tu veux qu'on demande à la banque des codes ou …

-Tu plaisantes, Trowa ? C'est presque insultant, ce que tu dis. J'ai déjà fait un tour dans leur système de sécurité et c'est un véritable gruyère.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'offusquer.

-C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Dit Heero d'un ton bon prince.

Trowa rit et dit :

-Alors, normalement, si tout va bien, ce weekend sera ton dernier weekend en mission. Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ?

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien on n'est pas forcé de rester là. J'ai cru comprendre que Vic partait en weekend avec Vic, sous ta suggestion.

-Ben, même si c'est un criminel, c'est un chic type donc s'il peut profiter d'un dernier weekend avec sa femme qui est aussi adorable …

-Tu joue les durs mais tu es un tendre, en fait.

Trowa vit avec plaisir les joues de Heero se colorer quelque peu et redemanda :

-Du coup, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu restes là. Tu veux sortir avec Duo ?

-Non … Il a dit qu'il allait passer le weekend avec Quatre.

-Alors si tu veux, je peux te tenir compagnie.

-… Je …

-Heero, je suis ton mari. Je ne cherche pas à te reconquérir, je sais que ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable mais si tu vas quelque part et qu'on croise des voisins, ça serai bien que je sois là. Mais même sans ça, passer du temps avec toi me manque. Et je connais bien Londres, je peux te faire visiter.

-… J'aimerai bien voir des trucs, mais c'est vraiment des trucs de touristes.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

-J'aimerai bien voir la cérémonie des clés de la tour de Londres !

-Normalement, il faut s'y prendre à l'avance pour réserver mais je pense pouvoir m'organiser. Quoi d'autre ?

A partir de ce moment, Heero se lâcha et dit tout ce qu'il voulait faire et voir à Londres.

A suivre

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimé, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : infiltration chez les geeks

Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï TrowaxHeero et en arrière plan DuoxQuatre et c'est aussi un UA.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Heero toqua à la porte de la maison voisine. Vic lui ouvrit et lui offrit sa main.

-Salut Heero, ça va ?

-Oui, et toi, ton weekend avec Vic s'est bien passé ?

-A merveille. Tu as eu raison de m'inciter à partir maintenant avec Vic. Elle aussi était au bord de la rupture avec les gosses et la routine. Et toi, tu as fais quoi, ce weekend ?

-J'étais avec Trowa. On est allé au centre ville et j'ai joué les touristes et lui les guides. C'était sympa.

-Ah, tu as des étoiles plein les yeux. C'est beau d'être amoureux.

Heero rougit, encore plus parce que son micro était ouvert, et dit :

-Arrête ça et mettons nous au travail.

-Tu as raison, ça va être l'heure. Cole est devant la banque depuis 10 minutes, je lui envoi le signal pour qu'il rentre. Tu as besoin que quelque chose ?

-De calme et de silence.

-Ok, j'ai compris, je la boucle.

Et Heero s'assit à la table de l'ordinateur et commença à pirater.

* * *

QG préventers.

-Ça y est, ça commence.

-L'équipe dans la banque est en place ?

-On va voir. Equipe 1 ? Demanda Wufei dans son téléphone.

-En place, agent Wufei.

-Bien, équipe 2 ?

-Positionnée autour de la banque, chef.

-Restez en position et tenez-vous prêt.

-Roger.

-Roger.

-C'est bon, tout le monde est en place. Dit Wufei.

Comme tous les voisins connaissaient Wufei, Duo, Trowa et Quatre, il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient au QG jusqu'à midi puis qu'ils procéderaient à l'arrestation. Mais pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de blesser et pour filmer toute la scène, des équipes avaient été envoyés à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la banque et quelques agents sur le chemin que prendrait sans doute John à vélo.

* * *

Chez Vic.

-Il est 10h30. Indiqua Vic.

-Alarme incendie … déclenchée ! Porte … verrouillée … Extincteurs automatiques … enclenchés. Bonne douche.

* * *

Dans la banque.

Cole se dirigeai vers le fond de la banque, là ou était les distributeurs automatiques, quand les alarmes incendies se déclenchèrent. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, parce qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre, il rentra la tête dans les épaules alors qu'il voyait le personnel se diriger vers les sorties principales et de secours de la banque. Les extincteurs s'enclenchèrent et en même pas 10 secondes, il fut trempé.

Il bénit l'hiver Londonien pour lui donner une excellente excuse pour le port de son trench-coat et se dirigea discrètement vers les toilettes, pataugeant légèrement dans l'eau.

* * *

Chez Vic

-Virus implanté. Je suis dans la place. Les caméras tournent en boucle.

* * *

A la caserne des pompiers.

Terry regardait les minutes défilées, dans l'expectative. Il en avait marre, d'attendre, il voulait de l'action. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit même pas son collègue Ruan lui demander s'il allait bien. Finalement, à 10h31, les alarmes se déclenchèrent.

Il couru vers son camion pour se mettre sur le siège passager et quand le chauffeur arriva, il demanda, le plus décontracté qu'il pu :

-Ou on va ?

* * *

A la banque.

Cole attendit 2 minutes, comme le prévoyait le plan, histoire d'être sur que personne ne viendrait le chercher là, puis il ressorti, regarda partout autour de lui et, ne voyant personne, se dirigea vers la porte juste à côté.

Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était bloquée. Une sueur froide lui descendit le long du dos.

* * *

Chez Vic.

-Porte …. Déverrouillée. J'ai fini mon travail.

A la banque.

Cole entendit comme un couinement venant de la porte. Réessaya, et là, elle s'ouvrit. Il poussa un profond soupire et tourna la poignée.

* * *

Chez Vic.

-Bravo, Heero. Bon travail.

-Merci Vic mais sérieusement, c'était facile.

-Je t'emmène du whisky pour fêter ça.

* * *

A la banque

Cole dévissa la tête de sa canne et s'approcha de la table. Les cailloux étaient tous dans des petites caissettes. Rangées, semble-t-il, mais Cole n'aurai su dire quelle était le classement. Il n'y connaissait rien, en pierre. Mais Vic lui avait dit de prendre des moyens. Il en trouva certains qui avaient une belle couleur bleue, de taille moyenne. Il en prit une poignée et la fit rentrée dans le goulot de sa canne.

* * *

Chez Vic.

Heero s'étirai sur son siège quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, il savait ce que c'était.

-Désolé, Heero, j't'aimais bien, mais j'partage pas.

* * *

Chez les préventers

-Oh putain, c'était le son d'un pistolet.

Trowa, d'instinct, se retourna vers la porte pour partir secourir Heero. Il s'en fichait d'être à plus de 30 mn en voiture et il s'en fichait aussi de porter son uniforme de préventers et d'avoir la larme à l'œil. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était qu'Heero était peut-être m… non, il était blessé, juste blessé.

Mais devant la porte, Duo lui barrait le passage.

-Reste là, Trowa. Et toi, Wufei, lâche ce téléphone.

-Quoi ? Demanda Wufei en suspendant son doigt au dessus de son clavier. Maxwell, Yuy s'est fait tirer dessus, j'appelle une ambulance !

-Bouge de là, Duo ! Cria Trowa.

-Non, c'était prévu.

-Quoi ?

-C'était prévu que Heero se fasse tirer dessus.

-Non, tu te trompes, Duo. Dit calmement Quatre, qui pensait visiblement que Duo était sous le choc d'avoir entendu son meilleur ami se faire tirer dessus.

Trowa essaya de passer la porte de force mais Duo le plaqua contre le mur, un couteau à 1 cm de son œil.

-Tout doux, Tro. Tu restes là. Et si, Quatre, c'était prévu. Mais pas par vous, par nous.

-Qui, nous ?

-Papy J, Heero et moi.

-Mais Heero s'est fait tirer dessus, Duo.

-Oui. Wufei, tu vas appeler une ambulance et tu leur diras de se pointer à midi et demi, quand on aura arrêté tout le monde chez Vic.

-Tu es en train de dire que vous saviez que Vic allait tirer et que vous avez quand même laissé Heero y aller ?

-Oui, on savait. Quand on vous a dit qu'on soupçonnait Vic, on ne vous a pas dit pourquoi on le soupçonnait. Quand il a vendu sa maison à Washington, on a retrouvé 2 cadavres sous une fausse dalle de béton, dans sa cave. Et l'une de ses personnes était vigile à la banque nationale qui a été volée, on l'a découvert il y a peu. On a trouvé ça bizarre mais on ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'y était pris. L'autre personne était un expert en informatique donc on a pensé à Heero. Et depuis qu'on sais que Terry est dans l'affaire, on a relié à ce double meurtre, le suicide suspect d'un pompier.

-Mais vous êtes quoi, putain, des assassins, pour envoyer un agent là-bas, comme ça, en sachant qu'il allait se faire tuer ?

-Non, il n'y a que moi, qui suis un assassin. Papy J est un maniaque sadique et Heero est suicidaire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Tro. Heero n'est pas mort.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Il n'y a que moi qui peux le tuer. Et Shinigami n'a pas encore décidé que c'était son heure donc Heero va bien, j'en suis sur.

Tous restèrent abasourdis devant cette déclaration, alors que du micro d'Heero, s'élevait le son d'un corps qu'on traîne par terre.

* * *

Chez Vic.

Vic grognait parce que beaucoup de sang était tombé, quand il avait tiré sur Heero. Il tira le corps de Heero vers un placard, histoire de le planquer quand les autres arriveront. Il le jeta dans le réduit puis referma la porte sur le cadavre de son voisin puis parti chercher une serpillère pour tout éponger. Il se fit une note mentale de ramener un plaid qu'il mettrait sur le canapé pour couvrir les gouttes qui étaient tombées.

* * *

A la banque

Cole avait fini de remplir sa canne et alors qu'il revissait le pommeau, il s'approcha de la porte. Il n'entendit personne de l'autre côté alors il l'entrebâilla puis passa la porte en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il se dirigea vers le hall ou c'était toujours autant la panique.

L'eau arrivait maintenant jusqu'aux lacets des chaussures et tous faisaient de grands pas pour avancer. Cole remarqua qu'il était dans le même était que les autres, trempé. Mais maintenant, sa chemise devait être pleine de sueur. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à simuler un malaise, tant il avait du mal à respirer et son cœur battait vite. Il ne manquait plus que les pompiers.

* * *

Dans la rue

-Ouais ?

-John, tu as une livraison pour ton geek préféré.

-Cool.

-Tu dois récupérer un coli à la poste et l'emmener chez lui pour midi.

-Il faut bien ça, c'est super loin, chez lui.

-Je sais, mais il paye bien.

-Je veux au moins 75 Livres pour cette livraison.

-Même pas en rêve ! 50.

-50 ? Ben demande à quelqu'un d'autre, alors ! Joua John, sachant que dans une heure, il n'aurait plus à se soucier de l'argent. Mais il devait jouer le jeu avec son chef sinon ça paraitrait suspect.

-Ok, alors 65 mais pas plus.

-Ça marche. J'y vais.

* * *

Devant la banque.

Terry et ses collègues venaient d'arriver mais les portes étaient verrouillées, ce qui était bizarre. Leur chef appela dans la banque pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait alors que certains de ses collègues faisaient le tour pour essayer d'ouvrir les portes de secours.

-Oui, c'est les pompiers, c'est quoi, cette alarme ?

-…

-Une attaque informatique ? Ouvrez les portes, au moins, on doit vérifier que tout le monde va bien.

-…

-Comment ça, verrouillées ? Toutes ?

-On a qu'à les défoncer, chef ! Proposa Terry.

-Oui, on va faire ça, on va les défoncer.

-…

-Ok, ok, calmez vous, je sais bien que vous êtes une banque et que vous ne pouvez pas rester portes ouvertes toute une journée et une nuit mais …

-…

-Ecoutez, je vous laisse véritablement 5 minutes, si dans 5 minutes, mes hommes ne sont pas à l'intérieur, que ça vous plaise ou non, on défonce. Mais vous êtes sur que personne n'a besoin d'assistance ? Si j'apprends que vous m'avez menti, je défonce votre accréditation de sécurité !

2 minutes plus tard, la porte se déverrouilla, laissant sortir une mare d'eau dans la rue. Les pompiers s'engouffrèrent dans la banque, s'assurant de la santé de tous et vérifiant les locaux.

Comme prévu, Terry se dirigea vers Cole qui n'attendit plus que son arrivé pour fermer les yeux et tomber en avant.

Terry le réceptionna et le porta jusque dehors, sans oublier la canne. Il passa devant son chef et lui dit :

-Il a fait un malaise, je l'emmène dans l'ambulance.

-Oui, ça a dû être éprouvant, pour lui.

Et Terry emmena Cole dans le camion ambulance. Il le fit asseoir et voyant que l'homme était malgré tout éprouvé, il posa la canne contre le camion, comme s'était prévu, et prit sa tension.

Il senti juste un souffle de vent et la canne avait disparu. Il échangea un regard de connivence avec Cole. Ils allaient être riches !

A suivre

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimé, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : infiltration chez les geeks

Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï TrowaxHeero et en arrière plan DuoxQuatre et c'est aussi un UA.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10

A la poste.

En arrivant devant le bâtiment, John vit que les pompiers étaient déjà là mais pas encore rentrés. Rapidement, il rentra et alla au guichet des colis. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne.

-Bonjour, je suis livreur pour speedy buz, vous avez un coli pour Vic Brazal que je dois convoyer.

-Ok, une pièce d'identité, s'il vous plait.

John la présenta en faisant un grand sourire et récupéra le long tube un carton. Avec une ficelle, il l'entoura et s'en fit une bandoulière. En sortant de la banque, il se mit dans un recoin et enleva le bouchon d'un des bouts. Il vida le sable dans le caniveau tout en surveillant les pompiers. Il vit un pompier sortir un vieil homme. C'était à lui.

Il reboucha le tuyau en carton, le passa sur son épaule et enfourcha son vélo. Il pédala comme un fou, prenant de la vitesse en s'approchant de l'ambulance. Il repéra la canne sur le côté du véhicule et sans même ralentir, se pencha à peine pour la prendre à la volée.

Ça y était, il l'avait. Et elle pesait lourd. Il s'arrêta au prochain carrefour afin de mettre la canne dans son fourreau protecteur puis, sachant qu'il portait sa fortune sur son dos, décida de ne pas prendre autant de risque que d'habitude, de rouler prudemment et de s'arrêter aux feux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait un accident !

* * *

Devant la banque.

La vérification du bâtiment était terminée et les pompiers rangeaient leur matériel. Plus de peur que de mal pour les personnes et le bâtiment, dans cet affaire. Malgré tout, cette histoire était bizarre, se dit le chef des pompiers.

-Eh, Kurt.

-Quoi, Terry ?

-Le vieux monsieur, il refuse d'aller à l'hôpital mais il demande si on peut le déposer chez lui, et justement, j'ai fini mon service et après la nuit, je suis bien crevé et il n'habite pas loin de chez moi …

-Ok, j'ai compris, prend ma voiture et vas-y, les clés sont dessus.

-Merci, vieux, c'est cool.

-Mais tu m'en dois une, tu sais que normalement, tu dois faire l'inventaire du camion.

-Je reprends demain à 8h, ça sera fini à 9h, promis.

-Repose-toi bien.

Terry fit un grand sourire et parti soutenir Cole pour l'emmener à la voiture.

* * *

Chez Vic.

Il était 11h30, ses complices ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Il venait juste de terminer de nettoyer le sol. Heero avait beaucoup saigné mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace, heureusement.

Il s'assura une dernière fois qu'aucune mare de sang n'apparaisse sous la porte du placard puis il alla rincer sa serpillère. Si sa femme la voyait comme ça, il allait se faire tuer. Il garda le seau et la serpillère propre à côté de la porte, il savait très bien qu'il en aurait besoin après s'être débarrassé des trois autres.

Il vérifia son arme et surtout son chargeur. Il avait 6 balles. Normalement, en étant rapide, 3 seraient suffisantes mais on ne savait jamais. Il cru entendre un bruit derrière lui mais ne vit rien. Punaise, encore un de ses rats. Il avait fait isoler phoniquement la cave en prévision de ce jour, mais il s'était rendu compte que les rats avaient fait des trous partout. Maudissant ses rongeurs, il commença à se ronger les ongles.

* * *

Devant la maison de Vic.

Pile au moment ou Terry arrêtait sa voiture, John arrivait en vélo, essoufflé.

-He, vieux, c'est pas parce que tu conduis une voiture de pompier que tu ne dois pas mettre de clignotants ! C'est dangereux, pour les gamins.

-Ça va, lâche moi, j'avais plutôt la tête ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir. Rassure moi, t'as pas perdu ton coli.

-Ha, non mais tu me prends pour qui ! Dit John tout sourire. Allez, messieurs, encore un peu et on pourra se dire au revoir et bonne chance.

John cala son vélo contre le trottoir et prit les devants pour descendre dans la cave de Vic, alors que Terry aidait toujours Cole à marcher. Celui-ci avait hâte de retrouver sa canne, avec ou sans diamants dedans.

-Salut Vic.

-Ah, les gars, vous êtes de retour. Tout c'est bien passé ?

-A merveille, Cole à parfaitement joué son rôle.

-J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il va me falloir au moins 2 jours pour m'en remettre.

-Passe-moi la canne, petit. On va compter et distribuer.

-Heero n'est pas là ? Demanda Terry.

-Non, il a reçu un appel de son mari. Il a dû partir, mais je garde sa part et je la lui donnerai quand je le verrai.

-Ok.

-Asseyiez-vous sur le canapé, les gars, je vais nous chercher à boire, je reviens.

Vic, après avoir posé la canne sur la table et s'être assuré qu'il y avait bien des diamants, passa derrière le canapé et sorti son arme. Il s'apprêtait à tirer quand il fut percuté sur le côté.

Au bruit, les autres occupants de la pièce s'étaient retournés pour voir Vic par terre et Heero, recouvert de sang qui continuait à gouter sur le carrelage, debout mais pâle comme la mort :

-C'est pas beau de mentir, Vic. Je ne suis pas parti, tu vois, tu as essayé de me tuer comme tu les aurais tué eux pour avoir tous les diamants pour toi mais pas cette fois. Une fois à Washington à suffit, vieux.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi, cette histoire, Vic ? Demanda Terry.

John s'élança vers la canne et dit :

-J'm'en fout mais ça ne sent pas bon. Je prends mon fric et je me casse.

Heero prit alors le pistolet de Vic et le pointa vers lui.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Pose ça, on attend encore quelqu'un.

-Heero, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

-Ne te fatigue pas, Vic, tes explications ne m'intéressent pas. Rejoint les autres sur le canapé.

Alors que Vic, le nez en sang, se déplaçait lentement, le regardant comme un fantôme, Terry décida de tenter sa chance et se rua vers Heero pour le désarmer. Celui-ci, n'ayant plus aucune raison de se retenir, fit un coup de pied circulaire qui faucha Terry dans sa course puis il l'assomma d'un coup de poing sur le crane. On entendit même un craquement mais les trois hommes sur le canapé n'osèrent pas se poser la question de savoir si c'était son crâne ou le carrelage qui s'était fendu.

-Comment tu peux être encore vivant ? Je t'ai tiré dans le cœur.

-Et par derrière, en plus, tellement courageux.

-… Ecoute, si tu veux, on fait 75-25. On peut se contenter de 25 %, nous, hein ? Demanda Vic auprès des autres.

John et Cole approuvèrent de la tête mais Heero s'assit dans un fauteuil en grimaçant et dit :

-Non, on attend des invités, je vous ai dit. Ça ne serait pas très gentil de partir sans eux.

* * *

Devant chez Vic

Trowa ne chercha même pas à se garer, il monta carrément sur le trottoir et la pelouse de la maison de ses voisins et sorti en trombe de la voiture.

Après que Duo leur ai révélé leur véritable plan, à Heero, J et lui, il les avait forcé à attendre 11h30 pour partir en voiture de chez les préventers.

En attendant, Lady Une avait été mise au courant de ce plan annexe et elle avait appelé le professeur J pour s'expliquer. De nombreux cris s'étaient alors élevés du bureau de la chef des préventers de Londres. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était dit, mais quand Lady Une reparu, elle était toute décoiffée et dit :

-On attend 11h30 mais je vous préviens, Maxwell, si Yuy est mort, je ferai tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour que vous et J soyez traduit devant la justice.

-Merci madame, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous l'ai dit. Heero ne peux pas mourir, c'est moi qui le tuerai et Shinigami n'a pas encore décidé de son heure.

Sortant son révolver et se fichant des consignes de sécurité, Trowa, suivi de près par Quatre et Wufei, dans le même état que lui, alors que Duo suivait tranquillement derrière, défonça la porte de la cave et descendit les marches plus rapidement que jamais.

Seulement quand il eut posé son pied sur la dernière marche, il entendit les autres voitures des préventers arriver.

Et là, devant eux, sur un canapé, serrés, se trouvaient Cole Maxwell, John Smith et Vic Brazal. Terry, leur voisin homophobe/gay refoulé était étendu par terre et Heero Yuy, bel et bien vivant mais très pâle et sa chemise rendue rouge par le sang perdu, était tranquillement assit sur un fauteuil, trônant comme un roi, les bras sur les accoudoirs et un pistolet à la main.

-Ah, enfin, vous en avez mis, du temps.

Alors que Wufei remontait pour voir ou en était l'ambulance, Trowa et Quatre restaient figés. Duo s'approcha et s'assit sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil d'Heero après que celui-ci ait enlevé son bras.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Conformément au plan.

-T'es toujours pas mort, à ce que je vois.

-Non, toujours pas.

-Il lui est arrivé quoi, à lui ? Demanda Duo en désignant Terry.

Quatre se réveilla enfin et s'approcha de l'homme à terre pour vérifier son état.

-Il m'a attaqué.

-Mauvaise idée.

-Et comme je suis très rancunier, je ne me suis pas retenu.

-Tu es vivant …

Ce murmure incrédule venait de Trowa. Duo et Heero se tournèrent vers lui puis Duo soupira et dit aux trois spectateurs :

-Allez, les gars, levez-vous, retournez-vous, mains sur la tête, on va vous passer les menottes.

Au moment où il quittait l'accoudoir, Trowa retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et s'avança vers Heero qui le regardait approcher de son regard si bleu. Trowa s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Heero. Ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots et Heero le regarda sans comprendre. Il releva la tête pour demander une marche à suivre à Duo mais celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Il ne voyait que la natte qui bougeait au rythme des mouvements de l'américain.

Alors, suivant son instinct, Heero leva son bras qui ne le faisait pas souffrir et passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Trowa.

-Chhht, ça va. Je vais bien.

-Mais t'as failli y rester.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fais, si tu y étais resté ?

-Tu aurais continué ta vie.

-Non …

Mais Trowa ne pu finir sa phrase car Wufei revenait avec les ambulanciers. Trowa se releva rapidement pour ne pas être dans le passage et Heero fut entouré par 3 hommes tout de blanc vêtus.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, à l'hôpital.

Heero était tranquillement en train de lire un livre quand la porte de sa chambre s'explosa contre le mur :

-Eh, salut Hee-chan.

-Maxwell, bordel, on est dans un hôpital, ferme là !

-C'est vrai, Duo, soit plus doux.

-Oui mon amour. Dit Duo en volant un baiser à Quatre. Le jeune homme blond rougit mais souri doucement et suivi Duo dans la chambre.

Enfin, arrivant le dernier, Trowa rentra en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Alors ça y est, Yuy, ta dernière opération est finie ?

-Hum.

-Et comment tu te sens ?

-Opérationnel.

-Oh, mission-man, calme-toi, tu vas avoir droit à quelques jours de convalo, avant de repartir au combat.

-Hum.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous saviez ce qui allait arriver mais que vous l'avez fait quand même.

-Les cadavres découverts dans l'ancienne maison de Vic prouvaient qu'il les tuait de dos, le courageux, en visant dans le cœur. Comme quoi, il était quand même assez bon tireur.

-Et comme je suis attends de situs inversus, mes organes sont tous inversés, j'avais donc de bonnes chances de m'en sortir.

-De bonnes chances ?! Moi j'envoi personne en mission s'il a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir. C'était totalement suicidaire.

-Hee-chan est suicidaire.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non. Mais la mission prime sur la vie.

-Qui a bien pu te mettre cette idée stupide en tête ?

-Mon père. Odin Lowe.

A l'entente du nom du plus grand tueur à gage de tous les temps, les trois préventers de Londres eurent besoin d'un temps d'adaptation.

-Et bien avec tout le respect que je dois à ton père, il se trompe. Rien ne prévaut sur ta vie.

-Oh, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit la meilleure tactique, que de dénigrer futur beau papa devant son fils, Tro ! Dit Duo en piquant un des chocolats de Heero et en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit.

Heero haussa simplement l'épaule qui n'était pas bandé, faisant abstraction des insinuations de Duo.

-Bon, et du coup, vous allez faire quoi ?

-Comment ça ? On attend que Heero se sente mieux et on rentre chez nous.

-Oh. Dit Quatre, un peu déçu.

Duo fut triste de le voir comme ça et lui aussi ça l'embêtait de repartir, il voulait encore rester avec le blond, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Reste.

La voie suppliante lui fit redresser la tête mais elle ne lui était pourtant pas adressée.

-Reste avec moi. Je veux qu'on passe le reste de notre vie ensemble. Moi, jaloux de tous les hommes qui se retourneront sur ton passage, et toi, les ignorants et restant à caresser Kita pendant que tu me diras que je me fais des idées.

-Trowa …

L'ambiance, après ces quelques mots, étaient à couper au couteau. Même Duo ne disait rien, ses yeux passant alternativement entre Heero et Trowa.

Le vert et le bleu se fixait intensément sans cligner mais aucune réponse n'était apportée.

-Hum, justement, je voulais vous proposer un job, à tous les deux. Dit Wufei, coupant l'échange de regard et l'atmosphère pesante.

-Un job ?

-Oui, j'ai parlé avec le docteur J et Lady Une. J dit qu'il n'y a plus vraiment besoin d'un assassin professionnel sur le sol américain parce que tu les as tous eu, Duo. Tes services ne seront donc plus employés au pays de l'oncle Sam. En contrepartie, ici, il y a pas mal de tête mises à prix pour toi, Duo et comme je ne m'en sors vraiment pas avec toute cette paperasse, Lady Une souhaitait ouvrir un deuxième poste d'adjoint des préventers et on t'offre ce travail, Heero. On serait tous les deux numéro 2, si ça ne te dérange pas de partager le pouvoir avec moi. Mais je pense qu'on saura s'entendre …

-C'est une vraie offre ?

-Bien sur ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des blagues. Et ce gros coup de filet nous a donné quelques crédits alors …

-Reste !

-Ok … je crois qu'on va vous laisser. Dit Wufei en se levant.

-Ben non, je veux voir la suite.

-Duo, si tu viens maintenant, je te laisserai me faire tu sais quoi. Dit Quatre.

Immédiatement, le natté était sur ses pieds et suivait le bond en lui demandant :

-C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? Quand ça ?

Et Wufei referma la porte sur eux.

-…

-…c'est un peu gênant, cette situation.

-Reste, s'il te plait. Je veux vraiment que tu restes. Même sans travail, t'es pas obligé d'accepter ce poste d'adjoint. C'est dangereux, et visiblement, tu es souvent blessé et tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles bien.

-Trowa …

-Je t'aime. C'est la vérité, je t'aime vraiment. Je le savais ce fameux soir, quand j'ai été odieux mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais rester avec toi toute ma vie et si je pouvais te rendre heureux toute ta vie alors j'ai préféré nous saborder. Mais quand je t'ai vu si blanc, assis sur ce fauteuil, ta chemise rouge de ton sang. J'ai cru que tu étais mort et je me suis senti mourir aussi et j'ai réalisé. Je t'aime, s'il te plait, reste avec moi.

-…

-Tu viendras habiter avec moi, ou on prendra une maison en banlieue, comme tu veux. Mais pas celle ou on a habité ces derniers mois, on a envoyé deux de nos voisins en taule dont l'un qui va y rester permet'. Mais Kita est déjà chez moi et il s'y sent bien alors on pourrait y rester et …

-Trowa, approche.

Trowa s'avança et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Heero se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je sais que Duo t'a menacé. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours quand une relation devient sérieuse pour moi, il la saborde parce que même s'il n'est plus amoureux de moi, je suis son frère et il est jaloux. Je te remercie d'avoir le courage de revenir vers moi malgré les menaces de Shinigami. Mais tu réalises que si je reste, il reste aussi parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse le contrôler.

-Oui, je sais …

-Et donc tu vas avoir comme beau frère un assassin.

-… oui, je sais …

-Et comme beau-père un assassin …

-Oh, misère !

-Et moi je suis le perfect soldier, et j'accepte toutes les missions suicides. Tu es d'accord avec tout ça ?

-Tant que ça vient de toi, alors j'accepte tout tant que tu restes avec moi. Mais tu dois me promettre de toujours revenir vivant des missions suicide.

-Jusqu'à présent, je l'ai toujours fait !

-Alors je suis d'accord pour tout accepter.

-Et moi, j'accepte ce travail. C'est Duo qui va être content de rester avec Quatre.

-Et Quatre, que Duo reste avec lui. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

FIN

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimé, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


End file.
